Of Losses and Gains
by diceWW
Summary: It is a fact that in life, you win some, you lose some. You gain some, you lose some. It is a never-ending cycle that everyone goes through. Needless to say, even Hikigaya Hachiman has his own share of gains and losses.
1. Hikigaya Hachiman Moves On

**Chapter 1**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman Moves On**

"Hachiman! Hang in there!"

…

Okay. Level me with here. You've been with me ever since the beginning haven't you? And so, you probably know me, my ins and outs, my idiosyncrasies and whatnot, my thought processes, my philosophies, yada yada. Now let me ask you this, given the information you have of me, can you even imagine that I, Hikigaya Hachiman would be cheered upon by a multitude of Sobu High Students?

…

Let me give you a moment for that to sink in. Put this into mind, a crowd of Sobu High Students cheering for one Hikigaya Hachiman. And they're not being paid to do so. They're not doing so because they lost a round of truth or dare. They're doing so of their own volition.

…

I know right? Who would have thought? The one most hated in all of Sobu high being cheered on by the haters themselves? Hilarious!

But hey, let me give you some context. I wouldn't want you to misunderstand. Misunderstandings can cause a lot of trouble afterall. I would know. I've been involved in a lot of them. Starting from the very first day I was introduced into society, even upto until now in my senior year in Sobu. And the thing about misunderstandings is that no matter how hard you try to clear them up, you cannot just completely correct them if they've already blown up. And so the best way to deal with them is to address them as soon as you can, preferably ways before they blow up.

But the problem about misunderstandings is that sometimes, you won't notice that they're there. They'd only enter your radar when they've already become uncorrectable… okay I know that is not a real word, but you get my point right? And so, you'd have to live with the consequences for, well, the rest of your life.

…

What are we talking about again? Ah right. The fact that there's a crowd of people cheering for me. Okay, time for me to clear things up.

While it is true that these kids here are cheering for me, they're really not cheering for _me._ And before you raise those pitchforks of yours and poke them on me, be mindful that I'm still not done with my clarification. Pipe it down a little, or, as how Tobe would put it, "Chill out Yo! Bro!".

…

Ahem.

Anyways, as I was saying earlier, these kids are not really cheering for me. Well, except for a countable few like a certain silver-haired angel perhaps? Who they're cheering is not the 'Hikigaya Hachiman' but rather, the 'one of Sobu's Tennis Varsity Team'. In hindsight, I should have probably started with that huh? But ah well, what's done is done. We should move on.

And yes, I am now a part of Sobu's Tennis Varsity. And no, I did not do it for Totsuka… ok, that is not completely true. I partly did it for him because the team needed members in order for them to not be disbanded. But, I partly did it too for myself. I mean, I've always found the sport to be interesting. And Totsuka convinced me of my potential. Proof? Well, here I am, pitting against another player from a rival school for this year's championship. Yep, that's right. I made it to the finals. And that explains the plethora of Sobu High Students cheering for me.

You must be wondering 'since when did you enter the Tennis Club?' and 'what about the service club? Didn't Yukinoshita disallow you to enter other clubs?'. While I would like to answer these hypothetical questions of yours, I cannot for the moment. Because, well, I have a match to attend to.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to win us the championship."

In the end, I wasn't able to net us the championship, as expected of someone who's just relatively new to the game. It should be the perfect excuse for me not to feel guilty right? I mean, if there's anyone who they should be expecting to do such feat, it should be Totsuka. They don't call him the prince of Sobu for no reason.

But, that's the thing. My guilt, it's not about failing to win Sobu the championship. It's not about failing the Sobu populace. It's not about failing those who cheered for me. It's much more selfish than that.

It's because I wasn't able to get the win for Totsuka.

It is a known fact that I admire the person that is Totsuka Saika. I mean, I don't necessarily try to hide it anyway. My admiration for Totsuka is something I proudly share to the world! LOVELY MY ANGEL TOTSUKA-TAN! IF ONLY I COULD OPENLY DECLARE MY LOVE FOR YOU WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES TO YOU!

….

Ahem.

This time however, it is not about my admiration of Totsuka. It is nothing as shallow as that.

"Hm? What are you talking about Hachiman? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"But Totsuka-"

"Besides, this is your first official tournament. To be able to go that far is already a feat in itself!"

Even then, Totsuka is as angelic as ever. I don't even know if a lowly peon like me deserves to be in such presence!

"Yeah Hikio, you shouldn't undersell yourself. What you did was impressive. I wouldn't know that it was your first tournament if it weren't for the fact that I'm a part of the team too."

Oh. And I should also mention that sometime this term, the Sobu Fire Queen decided to join the Tennis Team. Which shouldn't really be that surprising considering her history with the sport. What is surprising though is the fact that she only joined now, on her senior year, when she could have done so on her first year in Sobu. I mean, there's no denying her capability regarding the sport.

But, I shouldn't stick my nose on where it shouldn't be. Everybody has their own circumstances, just as I have my own. And it's not like everyone's obligated to utilise their talents for the greater good of the many. Anyone who has plentiful of talents can be as selfish as those who only have a few or even none at all. Nobody should be forced to do what s/he doesn't want to do. Anybody should have a choice no matter what the circumstance.

"Ooh I just wish that I could've entered the club sooner so that I could've prep myself even more! I couldn't make it even through the first round! Seriously, why didn't you tell me that you've joined the tennis club?"

"What reason do I have to tell you though?"

It should have also surprised you that my relationship with the fire queen isn't as it was before. I am surprised too you know. We weren't exactly on speaking terms not too long ago. Although, I wasn't exactly against the idea of getting along with her. Wait. That's not exactly right. It's more like, I don't really care whatever it is my relationship with her.

Maybe it's because of necessity? Not on my part though. I've been living a majority of my life in solitude. One or two less of social interactions won't even cause so much a scratch on me.

I'm obviously talking about the fire queen. It's understandable. She's a member of the Sobu's social elites. It is needless to say that they thrive in socializing. Socialization is one of their primary needs. They are called social animals for a reason.

But if that is so, I still don't see the reason as to why she decided to be amiable with me. I get it that amongst her clique, she's only one who's been put in a different class. A class with me in it at that. Imagine the reaction she had when she first learned of that.

Surprisingly, it is not as bad as one would think. She took it pretty well even. Adding to the surprises that the fire queen had in store for me was the fact that she readily approached me without any hostility. On day one. Of the new term. Take into context that aside from the times that she had a request with the service club, we never really had any friendly interaction, much less an interaction.

I was so confused at first that I have called her on it. That she had an ulterior motive with what she was doing. And I made sure that I was as harsh a possible with my delivery, so much so that it will deter any future attempts from her. It made her cry. She stopped approaching me altogether… for a couple of days. Then she once again approached me, relentlessly, and here we are now today.

Honestly, I still question her intention these days, but, even if there is some ulterior motive to her being friendly with me, I won't regret letting her enter into my fucked-up life. I don't care if my relationship with her would only last until high school, as I've theorised most high school relationship do. I genuinely enjoy her company. We may still get heated from time to time, but well, I admit that I had some enjoyable moments with her too. Even if most of them were unsolicited. Like that time she made me lunch.

Unsurprisingly, Miura Yumiko is cute when she's not in 24-hour-hate-mode on you.

"Uhmm. Well… uhmmm… because I'm your friend? And well… you already know how good I am at tennis and how I was once part of the tennis club in my middle school…"

"Then why didn't you just join the club? Surely you don't need my permission or my presence there to join right?"

…

Is it just me or has the air surrounding us become heavier? And why is Miura's face getting redder by the second? Is she mad at me? What did I do or say to warrant such reaction from her though? I was just asking a question. I was just stating the truth! I am innocent! I am not guilty! Innocent I swear!

You agree with me right? It's not like I'm some important figure. And I am certainly not her father. She can join the tennis club whenever she wants. I'm sure that Totsuka will be very happy to have her.

"Uhmm guys, we should get moving. They're probably already looking for us."

Ah. I forgot. There's Totsuka with us too.

OH TOTSUKA-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED GREATLY!

…

"R-right."

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that Totsuka-san."

Totsuka nodded as a response. I suppose that's a sign that he accepts our apology for going off-track? Ah Totsuka-tan! Such an angel you are!

"You know, I'm still thankful that you guys joined the club. I was really in a pinch you know? Ever moreso with what… happened."

…Totsuka.

"But anyways, I'll be sure to be able to play with you guys in the next tournament! I just cannot let myself slack off while Hachiman does his best! Oh, and of course, Miura-san too."

Remember what I said earlier? About how I failed to get the win for Totsuka. You see, there's a reason for my guilt. And depending on how one sees it, it may or not be a selfish reason.

Totsuka wasn't able to play this tournament. It's not like he doesn't want to. It's just that, with what has happened to him, he couldn't. He couldn't even join us on our practices. Can you just imagine what Totsuka, someone who's very passionate about tennis, was going trough? It's just unfortunate, what happened to him.

As a way to cheer him up, I aimed to win us the tourney. As a sort of compensation for him not being able to play, I wanted to win. I wanted to achieve what he could have achieved. I wanted to win in his stead.

But well, we know what happened. I am no Totsuka Saika. If it were him, he would've done it.

…

"Hachiman, you're really amazing. I guess I was not wrong when I said that you had the potential afterall huh?"

I maybe am, but there's no arguing that I am not as amazing as you Totsuka. That strength you possess, I'm not sure if I have even just the half of it.

* * *

After the gathering with the Tennis Club and some more, I am now on my way home.

Well, not exactly my way home for I had to take a detour.

"You did really well today Hikki."

As of the moment, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, am accompanying Yuigahama Yui on her way home. It was not a spur of the moment thing. It was not a penalty game. It was my decision to accompany her. I will not deny though if someone says that my decision was influenced by a certain little sister of mine.

" _Make sure that she arrives safely at home okay!"_ she said.

" _If you ever like doing something funny, you have my blessing!"_ she said.

" _Oh, don't worry about me. Taishi-kun is on his way to pick me up. He'll walk me home."_ she said!

…

While it is not a lie that I truly love my little sister Komachi, she can just be too much to handle sometimes. I've been always aware of her bratty nature, but these past few months, it seems that she's became brattier more than ever. Must be because of hormones or whatshit. Or it could be because of her constant exposure to Isshiki, the brattiest brat of all brats.

Ever since they've been introduced, they've been pretty much inseparable. Come to think it, it might be Isshiki that caused Komachi's brattiness to amplify.

…

Yeah, it's definitely Isshiki.

But well, I suppose it's only fair. She's been putting up with me all her life afterall. Really, I have no right to complain when she's already dealing with that. It's not even a contest!

"It was amazing when you did that _Swosh!_ And you did that _Swash!_ And you did that _Swish!"_

 _Ah, Yuigahama, are you sure you should be doing those embarrassing actions while you're in public?_

As if hearing my thoughts, the peach-haired girl's person went red. _Oi. Don't do it if you're gonna be embarrassed anyway! And here I was about to admire you for your bravery for doing whatever you want without fear of social backlash._

…

"Ehe." Yuigahama mumbles, while doing something with her hands in a cute manner.

 _Acting cutesy won't get you out of this hole though._

…

Yuighama Yui. It is a without a doubt that we've become closer ever since the first time we've me. I've spent most of my junior year with her, and so far, all of my senior year. With the amount of time that we've spending together, and of course, the number of things that we have gone through, it is only expected of us to become close. I even acknowledge her as my friend now. And that's saying something considering that I don't use that word often. Acknowledging someone as my friend is a big deal for me. And she knows that.

To writhe. To struggle. To agonize.

Even with my unreasonable request of the genuine, she decided to stick with me. And so, as to return her favor, I stuck up with her. Even with all that had happened. To the club. To the three of us. To them. To us. To me and her.

…

I know what I've said about most high school relationships being temporal in nature, but to be honest, my relationship with Yuigahama Yui is something that I would want to last even after high school.

"A-anyway, you really were amazing today Hikki. You looked really awesome while playing you know? It makes me want to join the tennis club too!"

"Well, why don't you join? No one's stopping you."

"I… I can't. If I join, there would be no one to accompany Hina-chan."

"Why don't you just let her join too?"

"Hikki, you know that Hina-chan has a weak body. She can't do sports."

Ah right. I forgot about that.

"R-right."

"Really, you're amazing Hikki. Just so… amazing."

 _Okay. You don't need to say it too much Yuigahama. It's pretty… embarrassing._

I should stop this. I should stop her. I am not very good at taking compliments. Who knows what would happen if she keeps on flinging compliments on my way? I might turn to mush! That is definitely something that I wouldn't want to happen.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Yuiyui."

Yuigahama pouted at that.

"Mou Hikki. I already told you not call me that! If you want to call me anything other than what you already call me, let it be Yui! Geez!"

 _And it is my policy to not call anyone by their given names unless they're Komachi, Rumi, or Haruno. Sorry, but it is how it is Yuiyui. No hard feeling 'kay?_

"And I was having a moment here."

 _A moment that I don't want to be in apparently_.

"I really mean it you know? I mean, just look at you now Hikki. You've changed. For the better of course."

…

Ah. So we're gonna talk about this now huh?

"You are no longer this society-hating person… well you probably still are but not to the extent that like was before. You already have people that you acknowledge as friends. You've become more acceptable of other people. And you've become even more dependable. Playing at the recent finals is one proof of that."

…I won't deny it. I have indeed changed.

Was it intentional or was it something that just sort of happened? I would like to say that it is both, though I am not sure which have caused which. What matters though is that I have changed. And I haven't resisted any of it. I just let it willingly happen. Sometimes consciously. Sometimes unconsciously.

If the old Hachiman would meet the current Hachiman right now, what would he say? What would he think of it?

"But even with all these changes, what's even more amazing is you're still you Hikki. You're still the Hikigaya Hachiman that I know of."

…

"Yukinon would be proud."

…

She probably would be huh? Hell, she might even wear a devilish smirk at it while declaring her victory over me. For finally being able to 'correct' me. For finally proving that she was right and that I was wrong. Unfortunately though, I have no way of confirming such statement of mine for as of the moment, there is no way we could be in contact with her.

…

But hey, look at the bright side. I no longer have to suffer from her insults anymore right?

"Hey Hikki, do you miss her?"

Do I miss her? I'm not really sure. I probably do?

What I'm sure of though is that I would want to meet her again, even if only for just a moment. I just want us to have closure.

Okay. I've lied about me saying that I'm not sure whether I miss her or not. The truth is, I am entirely sure that I miss her.

…

It's already been four months since Yukinoshita left us. It has been four months since the service club has been disbanded. It has been four months since I've been perpetually left with a sour taste on my mouth. It has been four months since my world has changed.

Sure, four months may not be that a huge amount of time, but if you're uncertain as to whether you'll be able to meet again or not, even a day is enough for one to miss the other. It is not like death where one is certain that they cannot possibly meet again (in this world at least). It is not like separations caused by permanent goodbyes because then, both would know that they won't see each other again. It is not like those times where people say farewell but are sure that they'd see each other again sometime soon.

Being separated without notice as to the reason why is worse than being separated by death, or break-ups, or divorces, or anything else that you can think of. You can't be entirely sure of what to do, how to act, how to react. Should you just move on? Should you find the reason why? Should you hope for closure? What should you do?

…

" _I wonder if we'll be able to meet her again."_

Yeah, I wonder about that too.

…

"Hey Hikki, it's fine now. I can take it from here."

"Hm? Oh right."

…

"Thanks for walking me home. Have a good night."

…

"Yeah. You too Yuigahama."

 **Hikigaya Hachiman Moves On – End**

 **Before you say anything, let me just list some of the possible questions that you might have:**

 **a. What happened to Totsuka?**

 **b. What happened to the Service Club (details)?**

 **c. Where is Yukinon? Why did she leave them?**

 **d. What the actual fuck is this diceWW? Don't you have another fic that you still have to finish? A fic about the 8man and a certain OC of yours?**

 **While I know that you want to get your answers right way, the only question that I can answer for now is question d. As you may have already noticed, Of Yellow Ribbons and Brown Eyes is on a hiatus. I have the storyboard but I just cannot find it in me to write it… for now.**

 **As for this fic, I'm not really sure how long this one will be. I'll just go with the flow. Write whenever I can. And yeah, please don't expect fast updates from, though I'm sure that you're not expecting anything from me anyway. Heh.**


	2. Miura Yumiko Wants to Move On

**Chapter 2 – Miura Yumiko Wants to Move On**

" _Hi- Hikigaya-kun, do you want to stay for the night?"_

"… _uh, Yukinoshita?"_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my phone currently acting as my alarm clock, its alarm tone seemingly having no intent of stopping unless I do what it wants, which is: get out of bed and prepare for the day.

I should know. I'm the one who set it. It's not like my phone has just become sentient all of the sudden you know. Those kinds of things only happen in fiction. Needless to say, my life isn't fiction. So is My Teen Romantic Comedy, which, by the way, is wrong as one would expect it to be for a loner like me.

…

Heh.

Anyway, you must be wondering _"Doesn't your loveliest most cutest bestest little sister of all little sisters usually wake you up? Wasn't she your personal alarm clock?"_ now huh? While it is true that Komachi has been practically my morning alarm ever since God knows when, the moment she entered her first year in Sobu, that's no longer the case.

 _Onii-chan must not always rely on Komachi to wake Onii-chan up. Komachi cannot be with Onii-chan forever you know?_ was what she said.

 _Komachi is very waifu material. There is no doubt that Komachi will become the light of a household_ **[1]** _in the certain future!_ was what she said.

 _Although, if Onii-chan is into incest, well, the world has become a more accepting place. If Onii-chan really wants it, I suppose Onii-chan and Komachi can marry each other. Kyah! That one earned me a ton of points!_ was what she said!

…

Why does my cute little sister torment me so?!

BuuuuUUuut…

My cute little sister did have a point.

There will come a point in time where we will be separated from each other, each living our own lives. We could both be married people (and by that, I did not mean to be married to each other… geez, can you all please stop with this sis-con thing?). We could be living in different countries. Or, we could be separated by various circumstances.

While I would want to prevent such separation from happening, the point is, the possibility is there. Recent happenings have taught me that I should always accept that the existence of such possibility is very there. It would be better for me to not resist it. It would be better for me to accept it.

…

It's kind of funny actually. I never really thought that I would be thinking like this. Before, I really didn't give a shit whether I'd lose something. I didn't care whether I'd be breaking bonds, losing contact with people. Heck, I didn't even give a thought of my relationship with Komachi. I guess I had taken it for granted.

Pretty much like what I did with I had with Yukinoshita… if there was really anything between us to begin with.

Heh.

…

I could blame it on society. I could blame it on my nature as a loner. I could blame it on anyone.

But it won't change anything. Blaming won't undo what has happened. And it's not like I had the power to change things anyway.

They were right when they've said that _most of the time, one would only see the true value of something when one has already lost it._ And yes, while it presumptuous of me to say that we had something considering that we were not even friends to begin with (she constantly reminded me of that), having practically lost her had affected me more than I thought it would be.

I thought that I wouldn't care.

But well, we both know that that wasn't case.

* * *

After having finished washing myself up, I went out of my room, aiming for our dining area so that I could have my breakfast (hopefully with my cutest bestest most adorablest little sister). As I walk down the stairs nearing my destination, I begin to pick up the scent of what's in store for breakfast.

…

 _Bacon and eggs. American huh? That must mean…_

Having thought of that, I opened the door. What greeted me was the scene that I expected.

…

"Good morning Onii-chan!" greeted my sister.

"Yo. Morning Komachi." I greeted back.

"Good morning Senpai!"

…

"Good morning Senpai!~"

"Ah Komachi, what's for breakfast?" I asked my sister.

"Oi Senpai, I'm totally here you know?! You can totally see me right? I'm here right? Komachi, can you please tell your onii-chan that his lovely kohai is here to spend breakfast together with him?"

…

"Whoa. Eggs and bacon for breakfast. You sure are generous today Komachi! What's the occasion?"

"Uh Senpai, I was the one who made them for-"

"Nevermind, nevermind. Afterall, spending breakfast with Komachi is already a special event on its own! Kyah! That sure earned me tons of points neh Komachi?" I declared to my sister, all the while mocking whatever Komachi does whenever she does this.

"…disgusting Onii-chan." Yep. I agree with you Komachi. Remind me not to do that ever again.

"…"

…

Wait. Is that the sound of someone sobbing that I hear?

"Wah Senpai! You're so mean!"

…

And there she goes. That went quicker than expected. To think that such a usually strong foe could be defeated in such an easy manner! Was I overestimating her all this time? Hmm. Maybe. She could be sly, foxy, devilish even, but I keep forgetting that underneath the rotten exterior of hers is a maiden who only seeks to be accepted (lol).

…

But then, I guess I overdid it huh?

"Uh-huh, there she goes. Look, I know what you were trying to do Onii-chan, but was it really necessary?"

That sealed it. I really overdid it. There's no room for doubt now.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist. That kind of opportunity doesn't present itself too often." I shamelessly declared, trying to cover up for the probable wrong that I have done.

Komachi sighed in response. Guess she's not buying my act huh. That's Komachi for you!

"Just when I was about to think that you'd finally get it, here you go making me lose my hope on you again. What a trashy Onii-chan."

Guh! That really hurts you know? Is that what you truly think of you Onii-chan Komachi?

"But well, that's what makes Onii-chan, Onii-chan you know? Even if I'm given the chance to change your stats, I wouldn't have it any other way. Kya! That surely earned me a ton of points!"

Aww, I knew that my Komachi didn't really mean it when she calls me- wait… This feels familiar.

Oi, did Isshki teach her this trick too? If so, then I have no qualms with whatsoever with I just did! It is entirely justified! But wait again… what if it the other way around? What if it was really Komachi who taught Isshiki this trick? Then that would mean that my annoyance at the fox was totally unjustified the entire time wouldn't it?

…

Gah! This if frustrating! Why must the gods torment me so?

But when one would look at it, all my woes were probably self-inflicted huh?

…

Sigh.

"I'll just go get Isshiki. You can start with breakfast if you want though."

"Yes yes Onii-chan. I'd prefer a nephew, but since we can't control this kind of things, just having a baby is fine."

 _Oi oi. What dangerous things are those coming from your mouth!? That's it. Isshiki definitely is the one doing the influencing here! That's definitely the definite! From now on, you are banned from making contact with her ever again until I say otherwise…_ is what I would probably have said, but eh. Who am I kidding? The two are inseparable now. Sometimes, I even question who really are the siblings here, me and Komachi –or- Komachi and Isshiki?

…

Let's just go get Isshiki. I would want to eat my breakfast now. Going to school on an empty stomach is not good afterall. Even moreso now that I am in my senior year. I have to pay more attention to my lessons. That definitely requires more energy.

* * *

This isn't the first time that Isshiki has spent her breakfast here at the Hikigaya residence. It isn't even the second time. Not even the third. Isshiki has done this a lot of times by now to the point where it would be surprising if she stopped doing so. And spending breakfast is not the only things she does here. She sometimes sleeps over. It is as if our house has become a second home of sorts for her.

The reason for why she's doing so? I'm not totally sure. Must be because Komachi insists her to do it? Must be because of convenience? Because she just wants to? Take your pick. I don't really bother to know. It hasn't done any harm so far anyway… well, except for probably poisoning my cute little sister's mind, but I don't have conclusive evidence to prove that. Besides, while I complain and all about Komachi becoming more bratty than ever, ultimately, that's all I can do. Complain. Komachi has her own life to live, and she has every right to live it the way she wants to. Of course, it's a different story if she lives it in an unsavoury way, but I have in faith in her not going down that path.

Now back to Isshiki.

Am I bothered by Isshiki doing all of this? Honestly, I was at first. I mean, having a female acquaintance at your house? Even moreso that certain acquaintance being known for teasing your poor heart for who knows how many times? Of course I was bothered. Even with my skewed perception of society, I am still a normal teenage boy goddammit! My poor heart can only take so much!

But now, not anymore. I've been pretty much immune to her 'charms' and whatshit (not really but she doesn't need to know that... no one needs to know that). And she does the teasing lesser nowadays. Must be because she's no longer getting the ideal reaction from me anymore (the result of me hardening my will as much as I can). Furthermore, even if she spends a lot of her time here at my home, my usual life here in the household hasn't been affected. Must have to do with the fact that I mostly spend it cooped up in my room thus having less opportunities of her affecting my private life, but hey, she could have just rudely intruded my room anytime she wanted (it's not far from her to do just that)… but she didn't. She hasn't entered my private haven without my expressed permission.

…

Which is why I am reasonably upset right now considering the situation.

Have you already figured it out or do I have to spell it out for you?

…

"What are you doing in my room Isshiki?" I asked the intruder.

The fox in response to my question slowly rotated her head in order to face me. She had a blank on her face which, I admit, was pretty creepy. Adding to that was the fact the she's been silent for about a minute or two.

"…"

"…"

Until she uttered a sound that I should have expected of her, but being expected doesn't mean that I wouldn't be annoyed by it.

"…tee-hee?"

Tee-hee? What was that? Was she trying to be cute or something so she could get away with the crime that she committed? Because if that was the case, it didn't work.

"You. Out. Now." I said in a commanding tone knowing that it won't really faze her, but I still had to try nonetheless. I am infuriated for chrissake! I want to let her know that. And I know that she knows that I don't get worked-up that easily!

"OhhhHh I'm so scared of this raging Senpai! Whatever should I do?"

And she dared mocked me! The nerve of this girl! Not only does she not apologize for the crime that she has committed, she even dared mock me!

"You know Senpai, you deserve this much for doing to me what you've done to me earlier."

…

What is with that convenient logic of hers? It doesn't make any sense! Just because you've been done wrong by someone doesn't mean that should do wrong to them too! It is not a matter of equivalent exchange! If that were the case, then the world would have been in perpetual chaos! What you're supposed to do is to demand an apology from them.

"And it's not like you have anything to hide here right? I've searched and searched but found nothing of the like that I expected to be in a boy's room. Honestly, I'm disappointed."

I massaged my forehead in frustration at that. She just doesn't get it.

"Look, it's not about whether you've found something hidden in my room or not, or whether. It's about my room being my personal haven. A sanctuary of some sorts. Of course I'd mind if anyone would just enter it without my permission. If I would do the same to you, you'd probably feel the same."

"But I'm fine though if Senpai ever wants to enter my room. In fact, please do so whenever you please."

 _That's not how it works Isshiki. Can you please just stop with this stupid logic of yours and go back to being sensible?..._ was what I would've wanted to say to her, but I know that it won't work so I won't bother anymore. Instead, I just deeply sighed. It's what I usually resort to whenever I deal with this fox's antics. When nothing else works, just… give up.

For some reason, it works.

"Fine. Fine."

Just like now.

Thank the gods! I can finally have my breakfast. My precious breakfast with my precious Komachi.

"Just let me put this back."

Or so I thought.

Here I thought everything's already dandy. To think that I was even ready to forgive her then and there. But touching things that doesn't belong to her on top of entering someone else's room without the permission of said someone? This girl may have just gone too far! Too far even for her! I am so gonna give her a lecture. Nevermind not being able to enjoy my breakfast. Nevermind not being able to get to my first class on time. Nevermind not being to spend precious time with my precious little sister. This takes top priority above all else that I ought to do! It's time to straighten up the crooked personality of this girl in front of me.

And I was about to do so until I noticed what it is that she was putting back on.

…

So it was that huh?

"It's a good photo." commented Isshiki, obviously referring to the object that was in her hands just now.

"…yeah."

I'd have to agree with her. It's a good photo. I won't be displaying it on my desk if it wasn't. But really, that's not the reason why it's there. It's something more than that superficial reasoning. But to be honest, while I considered it a precious thing, I forgot that it was even there. Must be because it was so long ago since it had been there. That's enough of a time for me to be accustomed to it being just there right? Just imagine having put something important on your desk. Some time has passed to the point you won't even notice if it's gone missing unless you're specifically looking for it. You know that kind of feeling? That's the feeling I have for that particular article.

But anyways, back to the topic at hand.

It was a photo of the Service Club. Not an official club photo. Just… a photo of me, Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita. Taken in what once was our clubroom. With me in the middle (not my idea), and the girls on each of my side (also not my idea). It was the photo taken by the girl who was just holding it a while ago. **[2]**

…

"Too bad I wasn't in it though." _Well of course you wouldn't be. You're the one who took it doofus._

"Well, you were the one who insisted that you should be the one taking it. Even though I've repeated several times that I'm fine not being on the photo."

"But then, it wouldn't make sense. It would no longer be a photo of the Service Club. It would just be a photo of three attractive young women, which really won't make sense… unless…"

Isshiki went quite for a brief second before turning to me, a familiar grin plastered on her face. Familiar as it is, it's not something that I really want to see, even moreso this early in the morning. That look on her face. It means nothing but trouble.

"Senpai, was that why you were so insistent on being the one to take the photo? Was that what you really were after? To have a photo of us three beauties so that you can act on your fantasies whenever you want to? I can understand that you are still a growing male teenager, you have your needs, but to go to such lengths just to get such article, that's just too sly of you! You should be more direct about it! I can't say the same for the two, but I'm sure I won't mind. In fact, why not just ask me now? And while you're at it, ask my hand for marriage too!"

…

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go eat breakfast. Komachi must have gotten really lonely by now, what with me not being there with her."

"Uh, Senpai? Could you please be clearer with your reply? Did you say 'Yeah' as to mean that you take my offer? Or was it your usual 'yeah' when you mean you can't be bothered? Hey Senpai, are we a thing now? Hey Senpai, answer me! Hey Senpai, get back here! Oh c'mon! Geez! Fine!"

* * *

In comparison to the eventful breakfast that I had, the rest of my morning was bland. The classes just went on, and then *poof!*, the lunch period came. That doesn't mean that I haven't been attentive to my classes. It's the opposite. My grades are proof of that. In fact, ever since I've entered my senior year in Sobu High, I've been constantly on top of the class, even of the entire senior populace, and had never gone down from it. But of course, with how the system works here in Sobu, nobody really knows that except for a certain few (hint: one of those is that Christmas-cake who just wouldn't get off of my back). So yeah, you just have to trust my words on this one. I really have no reason to lie to you now right?

Anyway, lunch. Where am I right now? Well, I am where one would expect a Hikigaya Hachiman would be during lunch period on non-rainy days. Still by his lonesome as usual. I wouldn't say 'as always' because that's no longer the case. Over the time I've spent my lunches here at Sobu, there have been occasions where I've been accompanied by others here at what I call my secret spot. Which isn't really secret. More like not-that-well-known. Shame for this spot is certainly a treat to be at. But hey, not my loss. I can understand though why it isn't popular since the classrooms and the cafeteria do just fine as places where one can spend his/her lunches. That and the fact that 99% of Sobu's populace are normalfags (lol). I guess I could chalk that one up as a win for us loners! Ha!

…

Haa. Loner.

Say, can I still be considered a loner?

I've been considerably more sociable now than before. I have people who I consider friends now, which is something since I've been so insistent on not labeling anyone that word. I'm in the tennis club, which includes other people, which I think would count as socializing... hm? I even spend some of my weekends with other people. Willingly at that (but not by my initiative). Are those enough to denounce myself as a loner? Have I already become one of them normalfags (lol)!? Such horror!

..

To one who doesn't dig deeper, it might be.

If one were to ask me that, if those are the only facts given, I'd say that YES, they're enough. But I know that those facts are just barely scratching the surface. I should know since I'm talking about myself.

While yes, I've been more sociable than ever, I still prefer the times when I'm just by myself. When given the choice, I'd spend time with just myself rather than with other people. While I certainly treasure some memories that I share with others, the ones that are closest to my heart are those of just me. And I think that's enough to cement my status as a loner. Take that you normalfags (lol) who wanted to take me away from my prestigious loner life! Ha!

Who says a loner can't have friends anyway right? People's definition of loners is probably outdated anyway. I am living proof of that.

And as to display my loner prowess, here I am spending lunch by my lonesome, which you already should have known since I've already told you that.

"There you are. I knew I'd find you here."

…

Welp, so much for being alone.

"Oh. Yo."

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the latest intruder of my secret haven, the one and only Fire Queen of Sobu, Miura Yumiko.

"Huh? What are you talking about? And who are you talking to?"

Oh? Was I actually talking out loud? Whoops. O the woes of being a loner with a very active imagination.

"It's nothing. Just me and my non-sense mumblings."

The fire queen raised an eyebrow at that, as if pondering whether I've finally lost it. _I'll have you know Miura-san, my mother had me checked and the doctor said that I'm sane._

"Whatever." finally voiced the queen. She then went closer to me, which in turn made me scoot over as to give her space to sit on. Ah, such is the authority that only a queen can have. Miura Yumiko is truly a queen and no one can convince me otherwise.

This is not the first time she's been here. Remember when I said that I've spent some lunches here accompanied by other people? Yeah, she's one of those other people.

Still, she's not a regular here since, as far as my knowledge goes, I'm the only regular here. I'm curious as to her sudden appearance. Which is why I asked,

"So, what brings you here? Don't you usually have your lunch with Yuigahama and Ebina-san?"

"I just felt like spending it today with you." Instant reply! That seems suspicious! It is as if she's practicing that line on her way here! What is her real purpose?!

As if sensing my questioning gaze at her, Miura turned her head to look (more like glare) at me."What? Do you have a problem with that?"

…

Do I have a problem with her having her lunch here?

"…as long it's not somewhere anyone can see us together, then that's fine with me." came my innocent reply.

…

Such reply elicited an expression of hurt from my current companion.

Come to think, my reply may have come off as being insensitive. That should explain the hurt in her eyes. Oh why can't I be as socially adept as Yuigahama? It's not fun being unintentionally hurtful to others!

"Is being seen with me really that bad for you?"

Oh c'mon Miura. Please don't give me that.

"If you're doing it because you're afraid that you may taint my reputation, then screw that! I don't care what the rest of the school think of me! And it's not like you're the once most hated individual in the school anymore. You've already made a name for yourself when you went to that tournament. Hikio, you're not as bad as you think! Stop being selfless and be selfish for once!"

…

Oh. She got me. Miura's more perceptive that I thought.

But I can't let her know that. I must think of an out for this.

"It's not that Miura. Just… just look at it from my perspective. See, it is undeniable that you are an attractive woman." I spouted in an effort to buy myself more time to come up with a solution. I could have just gone silent, but that would probably have made things worse.

Miura blinked rapidly at my comment as if disbelieving what she had heard.

"Uhhh Hikio? I uh-"

"Oh no, don't go shy on me now. You're attractive and you know it." I said to reiterate my point, which caused her face to become redder than usual. Huh. I didn't expect this kind of reaction from her considering that she has been probably been called that by a lot of people now already. She should have been used to it. What harm could it be if it came from me right? But hey, a flustered Miura? This might just work.

"Whereas for me, while I'm nowhere near ugly, I can't say that I'm that attractive either. I'm pretty much average and I accept that."

Miura tried to protest but I showed her the palm of my hand, stopping her attempt at retorting, and me telling her that she'd have to hear what I have to say first before she can speak.

"So, what do you think would happen if an unattractive guy like me spends his time with an attractive woman like you under the scrutiny of the Sobu populace?"

…

The woman beside thought about it for a short while before giving her answer, "I don't think much would happen. It's not entirely abnormal for a boy and girl to have a working friendship right? Besides, hell do I care about them minding who I spend my time with. I am my own woman! I can spend my-"

"No no. I said look at it from my perspective. See, I already mentioned the fact that you're attractive. And do you know what being attractive entails you? A lot of guys would be looking at you the entire time. They probably do it when they think you're not watching. They probably do it when you are."

I gave a little pause to have it sink in. Or atleast, that's what I wanted Miura to believe.

"How would those guys react when they see you with me?"

And again, I gave pause. This time, a little longer. This is so that I can give her enough time to think about it. Miura is not a dumb girl. I know that she'd figure it out soon enough.

After a couple of minutes or so, she made a face of realisation. She then looked at me and gave me her answer, which was as correct as it goes.

"It's not like I don't understand them. In fact, I often have those thoughts when you persistently tried to vie for the affection a certain blonde someone. So yeah, I understand them."

That elicited a giggle from the blonde beside me. For what particular reason, I don't know why.

"So there, I'm doing it wholly for my sake. I just don't want the unnecessary attention. I don't care if they think badly of me. I don't care if they backstab me. Just don't let them give me unwanted attention. A loner can't handle that."

There was silent for a while. I silently prayed that she'd buy my excuse. I don't want her to think that I'm shunning away her friendship. I've already mentioned that I genuinely enjoy her company haven't I?

After what seemed like a minute or so, the queen finally gave in.

"…fine."

…

The way she said it didn't sound as though she was entirely convinced and that she would probably pursue this matter later, but hey, if it means that I'm off the hook for now, then I'm fine with it. It's not everyday that this particular queen gives me leeway you know? Ever since she joined the Tennis Club, she made it her personal mission to take care of my growth. As a tennis player of course. And boy was she strict. Must be because of her rekindled passion for the sport.

…

Speaking of taking care of my growth.

"Anyways, have you already started on your lunch?" It was an innocent question. But I know better than to believe that.

…

Sigh. And here I thought that I was already off the hook. Miura Yumiko can be so heartless sometimes.

"HI-KI-O?" y-yeah. I should probably answer.

"Uh Yeah. Kind of."

"What are you having for lunch?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Oh I know where this is going. I already know where this is going, and I don't like where this is going. But why is it that everytime this happens, I cannot do anything about it?!

"Uhmmm… The usual...?"

"Hikio…" Oh boy. There she goes.

"Y-yes Miura?"

"Haven't I already told you that having just Yakisoba Bread for lunch doesn't constitute lunch?!"

"B-but Miura, I'm having Maxx Coffee with it. And it's cheap and has enough nut-"

"Cut that bullshit! God this is why I'm always doubtful to have you spend your lunch just on your own!"

"H-hey! I've been spending lunch like this since like forever and I haven't seen you complain about it so why now? And why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything!" I tried to reason, hoping that I can still weasel out of this difficult situation.

"Hikio, if you don't remember, you're a member of Sobu's Tennis Varsity now. Your old diet just won't do. You have to take more care of your health and body now more than ever." And yada-yada I should be more careful with what I eat now. I should eat healthy food. I should strive to have a balanced diet. I should- are you even listening to me Hikio? And the list goes on and on, my brain just instinctively tuned her out at one point. Heh. Good job brain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lecturing woman finally stopped.

"Which reminds me. Here." She said while she showed me a lunch box. Hmmm.

"What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's lunchtime. I gave you a lunch box. You're smart. You figure out the rest."

"Okay? I get that this is a bento but that doesn't answer wh-"

"Just because I knew that you were probably not having a proper lunch, and that I just wanted to make you one! Can't you just accept it and be happy while eating it? You can just be so difficult sometimes!"

 _Ok ok! Yes mother! I know now! I will eat proper meals from now on! Geez!_

…

"Sorry. And uh- thanks."

"No problem. Just be sure to finish it."

"Yes mom."

"Hmph!"

* * *

"Say Miura, I've already accepted the fact that we're friends and all. But me being a novice in this whole friendship thing, I don't really know my boundaries yet. So if any of what I'm about to say to or ask of you oversteps them, feel free to interrupt me okay?"

…

"This isn't the first time you've made lunch for me. And while I'm grateful for the free meal, I still can't prevent this shaky feeling. I still question your intentions on why you do so. On whether this friendship between us. Whether it is real or not."

It may seem random, what with me questioning her like this, when I seemed to have already accepted her friendship. But she knows that this was coming. I know that she knows of it. She knows I've been meaning to ask her this question ever since she started offering her friendship to me.

…

"Miura, it's not that I mind really, but are you using me as a substitute for-"

"Don't you ever dare finish that question."

…

It's not like I have to though really. I know she only said that because she already knows what I was about to ask her.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry about that." still, that's not an excuse for to not give her an apology.

"You… you don't have to apologize Hikio. I may have been a bit too rash."

…

Now I wonder whether she'll grant me her answer now. Or will I have to wait a little bit longer? I really don't mind which option she chooses, but I'll be damned if I didn't say that I prefer the former than the latter. It may be selfish of me, but her admitting it now would help her too. I just know it.

...

A pregnant silence has descended upon us, and I conceded that I will have to wait a little longer. It's not what I preferred, but hey, we can't win them all right?

I was ready to drop the subject, but then…

"I understand why you still question the legitimacy of my relationship with you considering that we really weren't in the best of terms just months ago. Add to that the fact that I probably only noticed you because of… Hayato."

Oh. There it is. The gods may have decided to be generous with me now considering the amount of shit that they've given me so far. Well then, I'll take your offer gods!

"Maybe that was the case. Maybe I only tried to get closer to you because you know something about him that I don't and I wanted to pry that something from you. But as I got to know you better, my intentions changed. Hikio, you can rest assured that my wanting of forming a friendship with you is genuine."

…

"Besides, I haven't made lunches for Hayato. Well, not after the first one I gave him."

Oh? That's pretty unexpected.

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Well, I asked him of his opinion of it. And he only gave me a vague response. An artificial one. And I figured that he'd only give me that the next time I make him lunch so why bother right?"

Huh. So she already noticed cracks of the blonde bastard's mask even before huh? Yet she still pursued her 'love' for him. She probably thought that she can make him discard the mask. She probably thought that she'll be the one to assure him that she'll accept whatever he was. She probably thought that she can make him 'hers'.

…

Poor girl.

…

"Don't worry Miura. I will delightfully accept the responsibility of becoming your guinea pig for your future concoctions!"

"What- what are you saying? I don't understand you. Concocktio- Hey! Are you saying that the lunch I just gave you isn't good? If it's so, just say it straight to my face!"

"On contrair mademoiselle , I find your latest concoction to be much superior than the ones of your past! Splendid I say!"

"Now you're just being sophisticated. It's like you're making fun of me. Hmph! But oh well, as long as you like it."

Then and there, I saw a smile that I thought the girl beside me couldn't wear. It reminded me that I've always only been scratching the surface.

...

I really need to fix that stupid habit of mine.

 **Miura Yumiko Wants to Move On -End**

 **A/N Yo. Been a while hasn't it. Remember when I wrote that don't expect hasty updates from me? I delivered! Yay! Not that it's a thing of praise though really, but yeah, at least I didn't lie.**

 **Anyways, I just want to say this now… THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING FIC. Like, seriously, does every Oregairu fanfic have to be a shipping fic? Yeah? Of course.**

 **It does not mean that there will be no romance elements, but if there ever will be, I will make them as subtle as possible. Pretty much like how Hyouka [3] delivered (not that I can accurately replicate it, but I'm trying).**

…

 **But anyways, as I've said, this is not a shipping fic, although that probably will change over the course of the fic, but for now, no. This is a Hachiman fanfic and that's it. For now.**

 **Honestly, I find it disrespectful that most people only focus on who's going to end up with who and then disregard all the other elements that the fic has to offer. An Oregairu fanfic doesn't need to be a shipping fic in order for it to be good/enjoyable (not that I'm saying that this particular fic of mine is good, but I'm tyring).**

 **But hey, if you want to treat this as Shipping Fic, then be my guest. Just don't blame me if you get disappointed. No one's forcing anyone to read this fic of mine anyway. Or any of my fic for that matter.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok, with that out of the way, let me just say that thank you for reading. As before, please don't expect hasty updates for now.**

 **[1] A traditional Filipino saying. Basically describes the role of a mother (in a traditional sense of course)**

 **[2] Oregairu Zuko OVA**

 **[3] Hyouka is a novel series written by Honobu Yonezawa; It has an anime adaption which covers 4 of the 6 novels released as of date.**


	3. Tobe Kakeru Tries His Best

**Tobe Kakeru Tries His Best**

" _Uhmm… So… how was it?"_

" _Hmm… it is dry… as expected."_

" _H-hey, sorry about that. You do know that I have no experience in this right?"_

" _WE both don't have experience in this. And would you please stop being negative at every comment I give? It's not like I said that to insult you…"_

" _..r-right… to be fair, being the realist that I am, I didn't expect anything, so… yeah…"_

"…"

"…"

"… _is that supposed to be a compliment or something?"_

"…"

" _..pfft… haha… Hikigaya-kun, we're both new to this. You don't have to try so hard."_

"… _y-yeah… you too… you're shaking a lot…"_

"… _yeah…"_

"…"

"… _."_

"… _."_

" _Say, Hikigaya-kun… would you want to do it again?"_

* * *

"Please Hachi-bro? Help a bro out will you?"

"For the last time Tobe, no. I will not do it. Can't you bother some other of your guy friends instead? What about that Oo-something guy? Or that Yama-something one? And I've already told you not to call me that. Call me by name. Call me Hikigaya. Not Hikitani-kun. Not Hachi-bro. Just Hikigaya."

There was a pause between us after my statement. Must be because the guy in front of me is still processing what I had said… probably. I mean, it shows in his face. That scrunched up eyebrow. That noticeable frown. That mannerism. He's probably thinking about it. Will it amount to anything? Probably not. I've been dancing the same dance with this guy for knows how long now. At least he's not calling me by that terrible name now though.

…

"Buutt Hachi-broooo…." see what I mean?"Ooka-kun and Yamato-kun have transferred schools! Schools that are hours away from Chiba! I cannot just go ask them to go out of their way! You know that Hachi-bro right?"

Ah. Right. Forgot about that.

…

Well not really. It's more like I can't be bothered to remember. Heck, I didn't even remember their names. Why would I care where they are? It's just one of those things that I don't give a damn about you know? Everyone has those, right? You know what I'm talking about right? Things that are relayed to you which the other party thinks it's important but to you it isn't?

"Hachi-bro, I've worked so haaarrdd! This is the closest thing to a response that I got from her. You do know how hard it is to ask Ebina-san right? Right Hachi-bro? You know that right, Hachi-brooOOooo?!"

 _Tobe, please. It's not about whether it's hard to ask Ebina out or not. It's just you and your personality in general. Hasn't it already been showcased in the past? Remember that time when you forcefully dragged me into one of your episodes of 'Tobe K. Tries To Pick-up a Chick'? You sure did enlighten me that day… enlightened to the fact that you are as terrible at picking-up girls as I am. You being a normalfag who has spent a lot of time being beside that chick-magnet of a blonde, and me being the (former) King of Loners, that's actually pretty impressive._

But.

He does have a point.

No matter who you are, where you're from, what you did **[1],** it is an undeniable fact that asking out the glasses-wearing beauty that is Ebina Hina and be successful with it is truly a hard feat to pull off. Some would say that it's bordering impossible. And I'd have to agree to with them if only because of the knowledge I have of her true personality.

I would say that when we're both stripped down to the core, Ebina Hina and I aren't that much different. I could go so far as to say that she may be my female equivalent, and you know how hard it is to ask me out (not that anyone has ever… yeah, let me stop that untruthful train of thought). Our circumstances may be different, but I've no doubt that were we put in the same ones, anyone would readily say that we're alike.

Anyways, I may have gone a little bit off-topic there huh? Oh the woes of a loner having a colourful imagination. It has it merits and demerits as like any other things, just like almost everything in this-

….

Right. I'm going off-tangent again. Whoops.

Anyway, even though I've just berated Tobe earlier, I'd still have to congratulate him for being able to do such an amazing feat. Garnering a 'YES' from Ebina Hina in response to him asking her out that is. Granted that she had to set some conditions before finally accepting, but still, GOOD JOB Tobe! HATS OFF TO YOU MAN! And whatever shit it is that has to be given to someone whom you have to congratulate.

It doesn't mean that I want to get involved however. And why did it have to be me? Doesn't Tobe have other male friends? Aside from those whose names I repeatedly forget no matter how many times Tobe remind me of, surely an outgoing guy such as Tobe has other friends… right? Heh. Friends.

When did I consider Tobe as a friend?

…

" _It's not like I didn't see this coming you know. It's just that, I really wanted to make our bonds as true as to what you have with Yui and Yukinoshita-san. I knew that they were fragile, that were a certain person suddenly leaves the picture, our group would break. But, I really tried Hikitani-kun."_

…

" _I really tried to make Hayato-kun to be as true to his self as possible. I tried to make him open up to us more. I tried Hikitani-kun. But I soon figured out that it's not just possible you know? And that made me sad."_

…

" _Say Hikitani… no… Hikigaya-kun. Would you help me in picking up the pieces?"_

…

"Please Hachi-bro? You're the only bro that I can ask of this. It would really really mean so much to me. Like, really really REALLY reaLLY mean so much to me! I'll go so far as to serve you my whole life!"

 _Please don't. I'd rather be alone than to have someone like you as my servant. Heck, scratch the last part of my previous sentence. I'd rather be alone than anything else. Heh._

"Plllleeaassee?"

…

Sigh.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Really? Oh God thank you so much Hachi-bro! I knew that I could count on you!"

"Hold it. I just said that I-"

"Don't forget the time and place Hachi-bro! Thanks again man! You are a lifesaver."

"Hey wait…"

And there goes the Tobe, exiting the scene as quick as he enters it. Didn't even have the time to listen to me, making me practically commit to his request without a chance of retreat. But oh well, I'm sure that he's a pretty busy guy and he has busy things to do so I'll let him off the hook this time and have him his busy way.

Heh.

…

They say that I'm a sucker for the little sister types. But hey, guess what? They're wrong. The truth is, I'm a sucker for those who need help, be them a cute little sister type, or a dumb guy type.

…

Sigh.

Let's just get this over with.

* * *

"So, that's the gist of it."

"Hmmm. I see. That does seem like something Tobecchi would do. Bet he was just waiting for you to say yes, and then he's pretty much on 'you-can't-back-out-on-me-now' mode after that."

…she gets it. She really gets it. Yuigahama Yui really gets it! That's why I never, not even once, doubted her ability to read the mood. She just… gets it. I may sound like I'm gushing here, but were I talking to a different person, say Isshiki or even Miura, I wouldn't net this kind of result. Not even close!

…

Ahem.

"But knowing you Hikki, once you've accepted a request, it's not like you'd back out of it right?"

…

Can I just like, cry right now? She not only gets it, she also gets me! How did a scummy piece of trash like me deserve to even be friends with such an angel?! Even a better question to ask is why haven't I already fallen for this 100% certified true angel in front of me? Or or why don't I just ask her out right here and right now? Being the angel that she is, I have no doubt that she'd say yes! She doesn't even have to like me! That's just how it is! Aha!

…

Whoa.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.

…

Whoa.

That was pretty off-character of me don't you think?

Too hyper.

Too delusional.

Too self-degrading.

….

Komachi was right. I really need to tone it down with the MAXX. I've been consuming far too many cans.

But anyway, I wasn't totally off with my rather non-characteristic gushing earlier. I went to her, Yuigahama Yui, so that I could ask her out. One cannot go to a date without a date afterall. I may have lived most of my life as a loner, but even I know the basics of dating. I mean, modern media practically shoves it into you. And there are dating sims which, let's face it, even with the supposed age restriction, are accessible for anyone of any age.

And it's not like I don't have any experience in dating…

…

Hm?

What was that?

Why am I asking Yuigahama out? Why it's because of Tobe of course! Haven't you been listening to me earlier? If you were, then you would… what? I didn't give any specifics as to what Tobe asked of me? I really didn't?

Whoa.

All this lengthy internal monologues and I still haven't given the important details. When have I become this scatter-brained? I am much better at handling my musings than this. I really really really should tone down the MAXX. And maybe I should follow Miura's advice too.

But anyways, the date.

So earlier this day, Tobe came to me and asked me of a request, that request being the date. Of course, it wouldn't be a normal date because if it were, then there's no need for him to get me involved at all. Obviously, it has something to do with Ebina-san's condition to accepting the invitation. And that's why I'm asking Yuigahama out.

The condition was that it has to be a double date. I can imagine the reason for Ebina-san stipulating such a condition. She may not be comfortable with the idea of going out on a date with Tobe yet, or anyone else for that matter. But maybe because of Tobe's persistence and perseverance, she wanted to give it to him atlest once. And so, she came up with a compromise. It's pretty thoughtful of her when you think about it.

"So, are you okay with being my 'date' on that day?"

Asking Yuigahama was no coincidence. After being coaxed by Tobe to go on the date with him, I thought of who I'm going to bring. The first person that went into my mind was, you guessed it, Yuigahama.

…

Well no. Not really.

Yuighama's the second person that came into mind. First was Komachi. It is always Komachi.

But, I can't bring Komachi to the date now can I? Well, maybe I could, but I could just picture out what it is that she would say to me should I go and ask her out.

" _Onii-chan, you are now a young adult who has his own problems and has his own ways of solving them right? So can you please stop using me as a shield everytime? Seriously, man it up!"_ is what she'd probably say.

…

So, Yuigahama.

"Well Hikki, I'm kinda happy that it is me who you went to first. And sure, I'd like to go out with you on that date."

There it is. I knew that I could count on her. I always could. Even with the amount of times I have shunned her, be it consciously or subconsciously, she has always been there. Yuigahama Yui is a genuine nice girl.

"But…"

I may have spoken too soon. And no, that 'But' did not come from me. It came from her. As to why she said so, I cannot be entirely sure. Could it be that she's not really the nice girl that I thought she could be? Preposterous! I am Hikigaya Hachiman, a great judge of one's character! So when I say Yuigahama is a nice girl, you better damn believe that she IS a nice girl.

…

But don't I also have this shitty habit of only scratching the surface when I should have dug deeper instead? My ability to read character may most of the time be accurate, but pair that with this useless habit of mine, and I'm pretty much guaranteed to make incorrect readings from time to time. The prime example of that would be the person who brought me into this predicament: Tobe Kakeru.

…

Yeah. I know his full name. Don't ask.

"I can't do it. I have…"

That's rejection isn't it? Wow. I'd be lying if I say that that didn't break my heart. Granted that I really wasn't asking her out, like asking her out but still… you know? I went to her knowing that she supports Tobe's determination to snag Ebina's heart. Also me being a friend in need, I expected that she'd do it. But hey, maybe it was wrong of to expect such from her.

Was it wrong of me to ask of her this? Was it wrong of me to assume that she'd always be there for me? Was it wrong of me to go to her first? Was it wrong it me to say that she's a nice girl? Have I taken her for granted?

Come to think of it, maybe it's insensitive of me to do this to her. I mean, it's not that too long ago since she confessed to me. I had to… not accept her confession at that time because, well…

Anyway, there's that. It was definitely wrong of me to think that everything's a-okay between us. It just goes to show how much of a noob I am when it comes to relationships. And she said that I've changed for the better. Pretty ironic, what with me being essentially an insensitive jerk to her right now huh? I still amaze myself-

"I have something else to do on that day."

…

Oh.

Ohhhh.

….

Oh.

"I-Is that so? Oh well. I can't do anything about that."

I may have overreacted.

Ehe.

I didn't really overreact in a sense that I didn't really do anything physically. But if Yuigahama could read minds, I wonder what she would be thinking about what I thought just now? Not pretty I guess. I'm thankful that we humans have not yet advanced to the point where we can finally read minds.

Well, seems like everything's good. Except for the part where I still have to ask someone else for the date. That is an issue that I still have to address, but hey, there are obviously more important things that I have to worry about. Like what Yuigahama said just now. She said that she had something else to do. As to what specifically it is, she didn't say.

Should I ask her? Is it okay if I ask her? If she didn't mention it earlier, that must mean she doesn't want to tell me right? I mean, it must have been too private. She has her private life, just like I have my own. Maybe it's not right to ask her about it.

…

But, I had this nagging feeling inside me that begs that I ask her. Is it really not right to ask her? It's pretty funny that I still ask myself this type of questions. I mean, it's already been 6 months since I've acknowledge that Yuigahama and I are friends. A little less than that to acknowledge other people as friends. And yet, here I am still asking questions as to how far and deep a friendship goes, as to what I'm allowed to divulge, as to what I'm allowed to know, as to what I'm allowed to ask.

…

Is it really not okay for me to ask?

"Yeah. Sorry Hikki. You can ask me out some other time though?"

"…. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

After asking Yuigahama and getting a no from her, I once again looked at my list of who I can bring to the date. The list isn't that long. There are only four names in it, two of which includes Yuigahama and Komachi. But the thing is, I have a problem with the remaining two.

There was supposed to be a fifth name on the list. You know, a certain silver-haired someone? I'm talking about Lovely My Angel Totsuka-tan of course! Although, I should probably stop calling HIM that. Yeah, I really should stop calling him that. Totsuka is a respectable young man and he should be treated as such!

…

Anyway, why don't I share with you the rest of the list?

Isshiki Iroha. The reasons she is on the list are because 1) she's a girl; and 2) she's somewhat close to me. I would not have any problem with her if it weren't for her antics lately… and the fact that the last time I asked her for a favor, it didn't go too well. That event cemented on my mind the fact that it is never an okay idea to ask the fox a favor. I know that some may consider it unfair, what with me attending to her whims without me asking for compensation, but oh well, that's just how things roll between the Hachi and the Isshi.

…

Yeah, that sounded way better in my head.

Oh, and yeah, Isshiki might use the date as a way to finally make me accept her advances (serious they may or may not be). After all this time with me skilfully avoiding them, wouldn't it be a shame if all my hard work goes BAM in just one day? Don't get me wrong though. It's not like I don't like the idea of officially dating Isshiki. I mean, she's cute, smart, witty, sly… cute. But really, I am not looking for a relationship right now. So, no offense Isshiki, but I'd have to say NO.

…

Welp, onto the last name on my list: Miura Yumiko.

I personally have no problem with asking Miura. We've already been comfortable with each other by now. I sometimes walk her home whenever club, the Tennis Club, went late. I just felt like I had to you know? Probably just the hard-wired teachings by Komachi kicking in. No biggie.

The problem is her not going with it because of… well, Tobe.

The last time I heard, Miura really isn't fond of Tobe, even during the days when their clique still existed. It also explains why she's so against Tobe making his advances on Ebina-san. So what would she think if I asked her out on a double date with Tobe and Ebina-san? Yeah. She'd probably be pissed off at me. It's been a long time since Miura last gave me a death glare. Needless to say, I do not miss those days.

…

I'm still gonna ask her though. I'd ask her before Isshiki. I'd rather have a pissed-off Miura than a We-are-a-thing-now Isshiki. Just the thought of the latter gives me the chills. Not the good kind, mind you.

* * *

"Sure."

See? What have I told you? Miura will say-

Wait what?

"Huh?"

Wow. I did not expect that.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First, Tobe asking Ebina-san out on date and being successful with it. Next, my premature over-reaction towards Yuigahama's 'rejection' of me. And then this.

Why don't you just tell me that 12th volume of My Teen Romantic Comedy has been indefinitely delayed after it has already been announced a release date?

…

What?

It's delayed?

…

Well shit.

And I already told that damned Zaimoku- I mean… I already told that spineless author WW to just go with what he feels like writing. Nevermind what his fanbase and followers want. Nevermind the mixed reactions that it would get. Nevermind if the series won't be seen in the same light ever again.

It is his own story and his opinion on it should matter the most! While it is true that the series won't have gone this far without the backing of his supporters, the series won't exist if it weren't for him in the first place. He should just heed the words of the great and wise Shia Labeouf : JUST DO IT!

…

Sometimes, with how spineless that author is, I think that the woman in front of me is more manly than he is. Uhmm-hmm. This woman definitely has more balls than that guy.

"Hikio, why do I get the feeling that you're insulting me in your head?"

Was I? As far as my limited knowledge on socialization goes, I am in no way insulting her. In fact, I believe that I just complimented her!

"On the contrair mademoiselle, I was just mentally complimenting you for how much more manly you are than some guy I know."

Uhm-hmm. Definitely a compliment.

But shouldn't compliments be responded with a smile, or in my case, bashfulness? If so, why is this woman giving me a look that is as if I hurt her.

"Are you saying that I'm not feminine enough?!"

How the hell did she arrive to that conclusion?! I'm just praising her for-

Oh.

Ohhhhh.

When I think about it, if I put myself in her position, what I've just said can be indeed be taken as an insult. I mean, if I were a maiden, I wouldn't want to hear from anyone how much more of a 'man' I am than an actual guy. That's just implying that I'm not womanly enough.

Oh boy! What have I gotten myself into?

I could have chosen much more appropriate words to deliver my message much more clearly, but I chose the worst of them all. What have I been eating these days? Maybe I should just drop the MAXX all in all?

But MAXX is my one and only true love! MAXX has always been there for me! In happiness. In sadness. In whatever mood that I was. I cannot just part with MAXX! That would be like giving up a half of my life!

…

What the hell am I thinking about? This is no time to talk about me and my undying love for MAXX Coffee! I still have this misunderstanding to clear up. You know what they say about misunderstandings right?

"Of course you are! You are plenty feminine! You are the most feminine woman I know!"

Miura glared at me at that.

"…I don't believe you."

Wha- yeah. I don't believe me either. She's not the most feminine woman that I know. That spot already belongs to someone else.

…

But I wasn't lying about her being plenty feminine. I really do think that. I've called her attractive a lot of times by now haven't I?

But how am I gonna get that across to her?

…

"Look Miura, I messed up. What I really meant by manly earlier. I meant that you're bold, brave, courageous, something like that. It was meant to be a compliment really."

"…"

Uhh, she's not budging. Was it not enough? Should I indulge her more?

"I wasn't entirely lying about what I said after though. Miura, you know it yourself. You are feminine enough. Or are you telling me that all those times I called you on how attractive you are just went through your head?"

"…"

Still not budging huh. Welp, I tried. Believe it or not, that's my best effort. If it didn't fix things, then I don't think anything else that I say or do will. I just have to cut my losses for now then.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really am. Look, I know that you already said yes on being my 'date', but you no longer have to do it. I'll just go ask someo-"

"Okay."

…

Uhhh… what did she mean by that? Did she mean 'Okay. I'm not going anymore'? Or did she mean something else? Due to her impeccable interruption, I can't tell.

…

"Let's go to the mall later."

…okay? That does not clear things up. It could still mean anything. Afterall, we, Miura and I, have already gone to the mall a number of times by now. We don't do it everyday just so you know. And it's not like we go there without reason. Most of the time, it has something to do with us being in the tennis club.

….

"Uhhh, okay? But why are we going to the mall? We just went there a week ago."

"Hm? Isn't it obvious?"

No. It isn't. It really isn't Miura.

"It's for the date of course!"

Ah. Of course. The date.

…

Wait.

For the date. Does that mean that the 'okay' she gave me earlier meant 'Okay. I believe you'? Seems that way. That meant that what I did worked? Uhh, gooda jobu Hachiman-kun?

It poses another question though. What does going to the mall have anything to do with the upcoming double date?

"Why do we have to go to the mall for that?" I asked her.

Miura gave me a look that says 'have you dropped you brain?'. Now I have no idea why she gave me that look. I asked her a decent question. That needs a brain.

"…Hikio, what do people usually do when they usually go to the mall?"

Now it is my turn to give her the same look that she gave me earlier. I mean, she's seriously asking me that? Of all people? Granted that I have basic knowledge of what people usually do in the mall. However, I don't think I'm the best person to ask of that.

…

Whatever. I'll just give her a safe answer.

"They shop."

Miura smiled at that. Does that mean that I got it right? Way to go Hachimanu!

But if that is so, I still don't see why we need to go. What would be shopping for?

"Correct. That's what we'll do. We'll shop for clothes. If I'm going on a date with you, I want you to look decent."

Ah. Of course. That was it. I should have figured.

She doesn't have to bother though. I already a lot of them in my closet. And by them, I meant clothes suitable for dating.

"If that's the case, we don't really have to. I already have decent dating gear at home."

"…I don't believe you."

Oi. That's pretty insulting you know? Is she saying that I don't have even just one pair of nice clothes? Does she think that I'm a hobo? I know that I may not the most fashionable, but I do have pride in my taste of clothes.

…not that that all of my clothes were chosen by me though. _She_ did choose some for me too.

Still though…

"Are you saying that you don't believe in my fashion sense?" I question her in a challenging tone.

"Yes." _Instant reply!_

No hesitation. This girl really thinks that I don't have sense of fashion. What the hell Miura? I tell you, it's not like I haven't gone to any da…

Ah.

"Really, I have them! I don't want to spend money on something that I already have." I protested. It's a valid reason. Us high schoolers have limited sources of income. Spending it on redundant things is just too impractical. I just hope that Miura thinks the same way too.

"…fine."

Oh. Looks like she does. I guess I'm off the hook then?

"I still don't believe you. So let's go to your house instead then."

…

What do they about situations like this? Out of the fire, into the pan? Or was it the other way around?

* * *

"Oh. You really do have them." Miura says as she rummaged through my closet, picking up clothes that she deemed date-worthy.

I, however, quietly sit on my bed, feeling like crying because of how I felt violated. _My sacred sanctuary, penetrated by another outsider._

…

I eventually snap out of it though. I mean, it's not like Miura didn't have my permission to enter (unlike a certain fox who just went it… I would have permitted her too if only she asked). And she's here for a reason. Really, no violation of privacy is being committed here. Stay calm Hachiman.

"Most of them are really nice. Did you buy them by yourself?" She asked while sorting out the clothes that she plucked out of my closet.

"Oh. Not all of them. Some I bought with Yukinoshita." I answered half-minded.

…

Wait. Did I just say something that I shouldn't have?

….

"Hey Hikio, I still haven't asked you this before. Feel free to ignore it."

I think that I did.

If I didn't, why would Miura have that look that she has on right now? And why would she ask me something that she hasn't before.. right?

"What was your relationship with Yukinoshita?"

What has really gotten into me today?

Must be infected by the Tobe bug.

 **Tobe Kakeru Tries His Best – End**

 **[1] I just went 90's there for a moment. An excerpt from the song 'As Long As You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys**

 **A/N Yo. This fic is not abandoned! Just… delayed I guess?**

 **Apparently, in this universe, W.W. = Zaimokuza… I know I know. It's practically impossible. But hey, I wanted to take a jab on the way overdue 12** **th** **volume of the series we all love. So just give me this one okay?**

 **Next Chap will be about the double date. And also snippets on what really was Hachiman and Yukino's relationship in this universe.**


	4. Ebina Hina Opens Up

**Ebina Hina Opens Up**

"So Hachi-bro, any suggestions on where we should go next?"

..hmm? Was it just me or did I really hear Tobe ask me that?

If it's the latter, why on earth would Tobe do that? You know, ask me that? As I've repeatedly proclaimed and proudly projected, to the point of being repulsive (Isshiki's words, not mine), that I am a loner (and not just any loner… I am the… LONER!), he knows (or he should know) that I don't go out that often, let alone go out on dates. I wouldn't have any idea on where to go next, much like how Yukinoshita, the one ice queen of Sobu, often gets lost in finding _da wei_. **[1]**

…

Heh.

Besides, this is his, Tobe's, date. He should be the one calling the shots here, not anyone else, and most especially not me who's not really supposed to be here amirite? I'm only here because of certain circumstances. It's not like I wanted to be here you know? I'd rather be at home, have that delightful weekly date with my Yggdra-waifu, that kind of weekend. To bask in her unadulterated glorious purity while smiting the heads of those nasty imperials, such is how one Hachiman should spend his weekends! Have a taste of my wonderful Yggdra-waifu's Gran Centurio you imperial scums! **[2]**

But what if, and this is a very big WHAT IF, Tobe already knows about my recent history with Yukinoshita? You know, the one that I consciously kept under wraps? The one that only a few people know? The one that Miura wants to know about? That opens up a lot as to why he asked me.

…

Gasp!

¡Que Horror!

How did he come to know?! As far as I remember, I haven't told him. And unless someone else told him, Tobe wouldn't and shouldn't know. He's not exactly that crafty of a guy.

Come on! You've seen Tobe right? No offense, but he really is not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Besides, only a handful of people knows about it. About us. It's not like I talk about it openly to just about everyone. I barely talk with anyone at all, to be honest. Heck, I even had a hard time telling Komachi. That's saying something right? I definitely did not tell him. No serri.

But what if there was a mole amongst the people who knows about us? See, the fault with us humans is that we, by nature, are social creatures. We just have this hardwired need to communicate with other humans in one way or another. Now, it's not really that bad in it of itself but most humans enjoy conversing about other people. Sometimes, information about that other person will be leaked because of this unreasonable need of us to communicate. Information that could be private or public, the point is, it would be leaked oftentimes without the consent of this other person. And that's how moles exist. Whether they became one consciously or unconsciously, the fact that they are moles remains the same. And people wonder why other people are just so guarded and secretive. Sheesh.

Ahem. Where were we again? Ah, we're talking about a possible mole. Who would it even be?

Komachi is already out of the picture. While the both of them (Tobe and Komachi) definitely are acquainted with each other, and while they have a decent relationship with each other, they don't talk that much. Komachi may constantly meddle with my 'love life' far more often than to my liking, but I have 108% complete and untainted trust that she does not talk about it with anyone else. Not even Yuigahama. Especially not Tobe.

Besides, I know Komachi. She definitely won't tell. When all goes irreversibly wrong, trust in the loveliest most cutest adorablest bestest best little sister of all little sisters Komachi.

Was it Isshiki though? While the obvious conclusion would be, yes, she's the perpetrator given how she has this tendency to obtain any kind of leverage for whatever purpose that she can, having known her for a long while now, I know that that is not the case. Sure, she may be sly. Sure, she may be rotten. Sure, she may be devious. But if there is one thing that I could trust Isshiki with, it is in keeping secrets. More specifically, my secrets.

…

Except for that one time where pictures of our _'date'_ got leaked, but that really wasn't established as a secret so I'll let it slide. Heck, she made it appear that it, the leak that is, was on accident, but I am 108% sure she did it on purpose. I just know so. It is not beyond that sly fox to do just that.

But really, other than that one time, she really did good in doing what I trust her best with. The number of secrets that I confided with her isn't that far from Komachi's. That's how much I trust her. Besides, she stills find Tobe an annoyance, which I can't really blame her for. That totally eliminates the possibility of the mole being her.

Hiratsuka-sensei is a no-brainer. She's no loudmouth. And I just can't formulate a reason on why she and Tobe would talk, much less about my… you know. She's no longer our class advisor, so that's even less reason and opportunity for them to talk with each other. Hiratsuka-sensei and I might have a relationship other than a teacher-student one (we're friends, just so we're clear here), but I can't say the same for her and Tobe.

That only leaves me with one more person.

And you know what? While I wholeheartedly trust this person, it's not really beyond her to do just that, leak the 'secret' that is. She and Tobe are good friends. They talk to each other about a lot of things. She can be a blabbermouth too, though I'm not really sure if she's aware of it or not, or whether she's aware of what she talks about. She's just like any other teenager her age, being lovestruck and all. There really is that chance that she leaked information about _us,_ although I'm sure that if it indeed happened, it is all but intentional.

It's not like it's really a _secret_ secret, the thing about _us_ , but honestly, I'd rather keep it low-profile. Keep it under the wraps, know what I mean? Let it be a silent part of history. I know _she_ wants the same too. I know Yuiyui knows that. She respects that, I'm sure of it.

So could it really be her, Yuigahama Yui, who leaked information to Tobe?

…

Nah.

In the first place, I wasn't even sure that there's really a leak. For all I know, this particular mole does not even exist.

I'm sure it's just Tobe being Tobe. He did it because he wanted me to feel that I'm really in this, that I'm a part of this, this date, although in my opinion, it's not really necessary. I came here out of obligation, so I couldn't really care less. He's just being considerate, yeah. Just regular Tobe stuff you know?

But hey, since I've already been presented with this wonderful opportunity to enlighten these ple… ehem… I mean, these lost lambs, it would be disrespectful of me not to take it right? Believe it or not, the Hachiman knows of at least one great dating spot. I can assure that at least two out of this party of four will surely love this venue I have in mind. That's already atleast 50% approval rating. Wow! That's not bad! Uhm-hmm!

"Know what? I actually may have one in mind." I answered Tobe, admittedly with a bit of smugness in my tone of voice. I may have added a smirk, but I can't really tell for sure.

Such act of my mine garnered mix reactions from my companions, all of them as expected. Miura's trying hard to maintain her poker face, but I can notice the cracks. Must be because while I haven't told her anything about my recent history with Yukinoshita yet, she probably may already have an idea of what _she_ and I had (… or still have? I'm still not sure at this point so forgive me for being unclear). I bet she's itching to know the details. I did tell her that we _might_ talk about it during this date. Whether we really would talk is something I still haven't decided on. Not that I don't trust Miura, mind you. I just don't really want to talk about it.

Ebina-san has a genuine poker face on her though. Whether it be because of her not caring much, or just Ebina-san being Ebina-san, it does not really matter. Not that that her opinion doesn't matter though. Afterall, this is really her date. It's a happy coincidence that the venue I have in mind is most probably to her preference.

Tobe though. I expected that he'd make such reaction yeah, but it still irked me. _If you didn't expect me to have an answer, why would you even ask in the first place?!_

"Huh?! Really Hachi-bro?!" _Oi oi, I already told you to stop calling me that._

"Yeah really. And I'm sure that Ebina-san will like it there." _But hey, at least it's better than the name that shall not be mentioned._

* * *

"A cup of coffee, with an extra order of sugar on the side."

The smell of books and warm coffee permeating the air; Warm and relaxing tunes softly playing, enveloping the whole café; Patrons spending their time in comfortable silence, sounds of chatter soft and minimal. Ah, such are things that keep me coming back to this particular humble café. The love I that have for this place cannot be expressed through mere words. Why, if only I could marry this café then I would again and again and again, all the time with absolutely zero regrets! **[3]**

Ebina-san and Tobe had already given their orders to the waiter and are now in this café's library to, I assume although it should be obvious, to check out what it has to offer. See, this is the reason why I am confident that Ebina-san will like it here too. Afterall, she too is a bookworm. The kind of books she reads may mostly be different from mine, but I'm pretty that her personal library has some titles that can also be found in mine. Besides, while this café's selection of books isn't as robust as an actual public library, the line-up that they have cannot be scoffed at. I should know. I am a regular here.

After relaying my order to our waiter, I took the opportunity to glance around the café that I love so much. Nothing much has changed, though that's probably an irrelevant thing to say because the last I've been here was just a week ago. But eh, changes or no changes, I'd still stay in love with this café. If that isn't true love, I don't know what is.

After looking around for a while, my eyes then stayed staring at a particular table longer than I did with the other tables of this cafe. On this table, there is a young lady. Said young lady has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, perfect lips, a yellow headband adorned with yellow ribbons, and a very lady-like aura. That's not what caused me to stay staring at such table though. See, what accompanied the young lady were a set of books. Said books are not what usually one would expect of such young lady to read, but eh, they do say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She can read all the books ALIENS, ESPERS, and TIMETRAVELLERS as much as she wants, and nobody should ever deny her of that! **[4]**

But, even so, that's not what made me, this Hikigaya Hachiman, stay staring at her table. What made me stay staring was this nagging feeling that says I'm supposed to know her. A feeling that says that we're supposed to be close, much closer than just common friends. A feeling that says the being that is Hikigaya Hachiman should have a very close relationship with this young lady.

It's just a feeling though. In reality, or at least in this reality, I have no idea who the young lady is. So really, I should stop staring at her.

"Oi Hikio, isn't it rude to ignore your date? And what more, isn't it even more rude to stare at another woman while you ignore your date?" the fire queen speaketh as if with a venomous tongue.

Right. I'm on a 'date'. Even more reason for me to stop staring at the young lady.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's not like I wanted to be on this date though." I truthfully said to the fire queen. I know she know it too so there's really no need to worry of the possibility of insulting her here.

"Hmm? Hikio, who was it who asked me to go out with him on this particular day?"

" _I did. But it's not like it had to be you though. I only asked you out because Yuigahama wasn't available"_ is what I would have said if I was the same guy as I was a year ago. However, I am not. I already admitted I have changed afterall. And if I were still the same guy, I wouldn't even be here in the first place so it's a moot point. Besides, saying such words is just plain rude and disrespectful. I know that Miura can be a prideful woman, and she'd definitely get hurt should I had lifted my filter, but I wouldn't even say such things to a less prideful woman. I can be rude but I cannot be that rude.

So instead, I said,

"Me." Simple. Precise. Compact.

At that, the fire queen nodded in a manner not unlike a master praising his dog for being able to a trick that said master commanded his dog to do. Oi! I'm not a dog Miura-san! What's up with that?! If anything, I'm a cat. Strong. Independent. Self-sufficient. Majestic.

Uhm-hmm. I'm definitely a cat.

"Who was it who almost freaked out when caused a misunderstanding?"

Uh, I did. Well, I partly did. A misunderstanding can only exist as a misunderstanding if at least two parties caused it to be. So you, Miura-san, are to blame too. And oh, let's not forget your over-reaction as to what I said that started it all. From my point of view, what I said was a compliment! It was you who took it the wrong way!

…

Still though, I said,

"Me. Again."

At that, the prideful fire queen nodded her head once again. This time though, in a manner akin to a mother praising her child for doing a job well done. Like how a child says its first word, or how it takes its first step.

…

Oi. What's with this weird condescending treatment Miura-san?!

"Who was it that said that he'd promise me a good time in order to make up for the wrong he has done?"

..?

"Hey! I never said that! Who is this guy?!"

At that, the fire queen just giggled. This time, there's no other meaning behind. Just your regular fit of laughter from a maiden who's currently seated in front of me. I admit, she looked pretty cure. This is the point where I realized,

…

I've just been had.

Not really. I knew that Miura was just messing with me this whole time. Having spent a reasonable amount of time with her gave me confidence in thinking just that. It's pretty refreshing to see this sight of her. It's a stark contrast to her usual scowling bitch face (don't tell her I said that).

I let Miura have her fit of laughter which lasted for about a few seconds or so. It's not like she's having a laughing marathon you know? Just a giggling fit is all.

Eventually, her giggles died down. She then wore a serious expression. Ah, I know that expression. I know where this is going. And where this is going is somewhere I was hoping I could avoid. See, there's another reason why I was looking around the café instead of paying attention to the girl in front of me.

I wouldn't be in the situation if it weren't for the fact that it is just the two of us alone here. Such misfortune it is to me for Ebina-san and Tobe to conveniently leave us two alone. I wonder if the one Miura Yumiko here had something to do with that hmm?

…

Nah, it's just coincidence. Miura wouldn't go that far right? I mean, this is about me we're talking about. There's no reason for her to go the extra distance just so she can extract information about me… right?

…

Yeah, Hachiman, it's just pure coincidence. Or if anything, it must be the work of the gods. Yep. That must be it.

"So Hikio, are you going to tell me about it or not?"

It's not like I don't want to tell her about it because I don't want to. I just… I really don't want to talk about it to anyone. I'm just not comfortable talking about it. Even to this day when I'm supposed to have already move on.

But, since the circumstances are already telling me to just go on with it, I might as well just do it. If anything, I don't think Miura has any ill intention in asking for such information. She is just curious is all. I'd probably be in the same shoes as her were it to be information that I don't know of that is pertaining to Komachi.

…

Welp, let's just get this over with.

"You see, once upon a time…"

* * *

" _Hi-Hikigaya-kun, do you want to stay for the night?"_

…

 _Did I really hear that right? Did Yukinoshita really asked me to stay for the night?_

 _I stare at the girl on the other side of the apartment's door, my mouth agape. In contrast, the young lady is doing what she can to avert her gaze on me._

 _Yep, I definitely heard her right. The one Yukinoshita Yukino just asked one Hikgaya Hachiman to stay for the night. Alone. Just the two of us._

 _What am I supposed to say or do in this situation? Has our relationship already evolved into that level? Are we even ready for this?_

 _While I pride myself for having self-control that is far superior than that of others, even I cannot promise that nothing would happen between us should I decide to stay. Especially not with what we just did earlier. I'm not proud to admit this, but I treat it is as a miracle that nothing has happened so far._

 _I'm only human afterall. I am no saint!_

 _So, what is one Hikagaya Hachiman supposed to say and do in this situation?_

…

 _We've been both been silent for a while. It's most probably because the both of us don't exactly know how act in this particular situation. Come to think of it, how did it come to this? What was on Yukinoshita's mind when she said what she said? What was she expecting here?_

…

"… _uh, Yukinoshita?" eventually though, I try to take a step._

 _But Yukinoshita apparently has other plans._

" _N-n-n-nevermind what I said Hikigaya-kun! I-i-i-I Didn't mean to say that!" frantically says the supposed Ice Queen._

" _Uh, what?" is my reply, confusion apparent on my face. It's only understandable. One second she's assertive, another she's reserved._

" _N-n-no. Not that. I mean, I didn't know what came over me when I said what I said. Just forget what I said!" she says as she now attempts to push me out of her apartment._

 _Oh, just to let you know, while I was contemplating on what to say and do, it seems that I unconsciously invited myself inside (again) of her apartment. Is that supposed to mean anything?_

" _But Yukino-" I try to protest but I was cut-off._

" _Please!" she cries, continuing to push me outside of her apartment. This time, because of the tone she carried, instead of resisting, I just let her push me until I was finally outside (again) of her apartment._

 _I stare at the woman who has put me in this conundrum. She's still doing what she can to avert her gaze at me. Her whole person is shaking. She's hugging her arm, an act she does when nervous and insecure. I can hear some slight sniffing. Is she crying?_

 _After a while or so of us just standing there, Yukinoshita finally looks at me. However, I am not entirely sure that I should be glad about that factoid. See, Yukinoshita is wearing a particular face._

 _A face that I'm certain I wouldn't forget, not at least in this lifetime._

" _Goodnight Hachiman."_

 _And with that, the door to her apartment is shut right in front of me._

 _I am stunned. Both because of that face she wore and the door shutting forcibly in front of me._

…

" _O-o-oi! Yukinoshita!"_

 _I try protest. But my protest fell on deaf ears._

…

 _What in the world just happened?_

* * *

I still wonder, if I knew back then that that was last time I would see her… if I had stayed, would things have gone differently?

"So let me get this straight." The fire queen said while massaging her forehead, "You two we're actually dating but the both of you didn't want to label it as dating?"

"Affirmative." I said as I nod.

"And the two of you were already doing things that only couples are supposed to do, but the both of you don't want to label yourselves as a couple?" the fire queen shoot another question, her hand still massaging her forehead. Are you okay Miura-san? Would you want some aspirin for that probable headache of yours?

"Roger that." I said as I nod. Again.

There was a pause after I gave that answer. I suppose the fire queen has had enough questioning to do? I already told her my piece so that should probably be okay enough?

…

Nah, that's only wishful thinking.

"And I don't suppose you two already did it huh?" and by 'it', what are you referring to exactly Miura-san?

"Absolutely not." I answered calmly.

…

What? It's the truth! Don't give me that face! B-baka!

After a while of glaring at me, the fire queen finally sighed as if she's finally dropping the topic. The keyword her being 'finally'. This _interrogation_ of hers has been going on for a while. Come to think of it, why are Tobe and Ebina-san not back yet? What's taking them so long? Their orders are already here!

"I suppose it's only to be expected of the two of you."

…

Come again? What's with the vague statement? You're usually bullheaded and direct.

"Uh-huh. Care to elaborate?" I asked, arching one of my eyebrows.

At that, the fire queen blushed. O-oi, what's with that reaction?

"I-I mean, the both of you don't want to conform to societal standards. Wait, that's not it. It's more like the both of you go out of your way to do away with it."

Huh.

That's pretty insightful of her.

I'm not denying it either. I know for a fact that I don't want to conform to the standards of society. I've been shunned by it a multitude of times so why would I grace with my compliance? If society wants me to respect, it should respect me too.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I asked while I put my elbow on the table, assuming a challenging pose.

"What's wrong with confirming to societal standards?" she replied, assuming the same pose that I did.

And so, an impromptu staring contest has begun between us, the both not backing down on our own stance. Oh it's on Miura-san.

…

"You know, I just noticed but you said something sophisticated earlier. Are you sure you're the Miura Yumiko that I know of?" I threw a question in the hopes of throwing her off.

"H-hey. What's with that? It's not like I'm brainless or anything! Even I can be sophisticated when I put my mind into it."

"Uh-huh. And are you really not going to ask why we're a thing? Me and Yukinoshita?"

"Oh. That. I don't have to. I mean, anyone who knows the both of you can see, smell, and feel the sexual tension."

…

Uh. What?

"It was so thick, you can cut it with a knife!"

Was it really that obvious?

…

" _Oh hey! We're back!"_

" _Yeah, sorry for taking so long. There's just so many choices to choose from! I had hard time picking!"_

…

" _Uhm, Hikigaya-kun? Yumiko?"_

…

" _I think we interrupted something here Ebina-san."_

* * *

"Hey Hikagaya-kun, can I ask you to listen to me for a while?"

After our enjoying our time at the café, Tobe decided that the next venue for this 'double date' of ours would be the nearest amusement park because, you know, _what could be more romantic than riding a ferris wheel, just the two of you alone?_ Tobe's words, not mine.

With that statement of his, Tobe's probably planned to ride the ferris wheel with Ebina-san. Just the two of them. It's just so obvious. Ho boy Tobe, you do sure know how to be subtle don't ya?

Unfortunately for him though, that plan of his was thwarted by Ebina-san herself. See, she pulled me and insisted that we, just me and her, ride the same cart. Imagine Tobe's face when he heard her say that.

And it's not like Tobe can do anything about it either. Uncharacteristically, Miura was pulling, more like dragging, him to the same cart as her. And so with that, I concluded that something was up. It's the reason why I didn't put any resistance.

"I suppose this is the reason why you dragged me here huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I don't really mind. It's Tobe that I'm worried about though. Last time I checked, Miura still isn't fond of him."

"…yeah."

…

"So, you want to say something?"

"Ah right. First of all, I want to thank you for coming."

I was caught off-guard with that. I didn't really expect that. I mean, it wasn't her who asked me to go with this date. It was Tobe who did. If anything, its Tobe who should be thanking me. Not that I needed to be thanked though.

Hey, come think to of it, maybe she's thanking me because she really wanted to go to this date and if it weren't for me, this would never have happened. If that is so, why give such condition in the first place? Are you some kind of tsundere Ebina-san?

…

Nah, that's really unlikely.

"H-hey, no need to thank me here. I was forced to do this. It's not like I really want to be here."

The glasses-wearing girl giggled at that.

"Is that so? You seem to be enjoying your time though."

"Ah… I can't deny that." I said as scratched the back of my head.

It is true that I quite enjoyed this day. Well, the fact that I was able to spend some of it in the café that I love so much probably contributed to that. I would still have preferred to have that weekly date with my one and only Yggdra-waifu, but eh, it's not so bad. Going out with someone other than myself that is. Yep, even if it's with Tobe.

Ebina-san gazed at the view that was provided to us by the ferris wheel. I did such action too. It's what one is supposed to do when one rides a ferris wheel afterall. In fact, it's all that a ferris wheel can offer. It's not like with any other rides, most of which can offer more than just a view.

But hey, it's doing its job well so no one can fault it for doing the only thing that it can. Props to you ferris wheel-san!

…

Not a word has been said for a while.

Eventually though, Ebina-san broke the silence.

"You know, a lot of things have changed since then."

…

Change huh? It's only to be expected that I'm not the only one affected by what had happened. Afterall, it's not like it was only Yukinoshita who suddenly went MIA. The other main piece of the clique that Ebina-san belongs to, the one Hayama Hayato, went missing too. That's not the end of it though. Both of their families, the Yukinoshitas and the Hayamas, appeared to have left Chiba, or even Japan, altogether.

Given those facts, it should be no surprise that a lot of other people were affected too.

"Within me. Within the clique."

I've noticed that too. It seems that they've become much closer now, more unafraid of crossing imaginary lines. It was so unlike before where they seem so superficial. Where they thought that keeping up with the status quo is much more important that truly understanding each other.

"I'm much more comfortable in showing my true self now. I feel that our bonds are unlike before. They're much stronger. They're… _genuine_."

Genuine. Huh. That's something that I haven't heard from someone else's mouth for a long while now huh?

To writhe. To struggle. To agonize.

It's not a stretch to think the clique that she belongs to underwent the same process as I had with my previous club members. Truth be told, with the disappearance of a key figure in their group, I thought that they would just fall apart, as if the clique never existed in the first place. And they did for a short while, that is until Tobe (surprised? I was too) tried to put the pieces back together. With my help of course.

I admit, I was glad that I was wrong with my assumption. I was, and still am, glad that there are people out there willing to go out of their way to save and repair the bonds that they have. It gave me hope on humanity again. It made me rethink that the genuine article that I still sought for is most likely to exist.

"I think that I finally found my place."

Ebina Hina. The glasses-wearing fujioshi. The silent girl who's pretty much just another side character of what was once Hayama's clique. Just another flower in the background. The person who was afraid of showing who she really was. That she can be selfish too. That she can be rotten too. That she's just as human as anyone else. I still haven't changed my mind when I said that Ebina-san is most likely a mirror image of me, in terms of what was inside that is.

For her to say that boldly, that she already found her place, that really says a lot.

I'm glad that she finally did.

…

"Hey, Ebina-san, if I may ask, what made you agree to Tobe's invitation?"

"Well, he's been really trying really hard you know?"

Huh. So even Ebina-san acknowledges Tobe's hard work. Good work Tobe!

"The next time we go out, it'll be just the two of us."

…

Oh ho. So there is a next time. Honestly, I didn't expect that, but it's not really unexpected either. Doesn't make sense does it? What does when it comes to this kind of things anyway?

Again, congrats to you Tobe for being able to break the high wall that has been set up by this lady.

"I plan on taking him on the next Comiket. I want to show him a side of me that he probably doesn't know about."

Ah ha. The Comiket. I've been there once. I never went back again. The over crowdedness is just too much for a loner such as moi. Nevermind being unable to grab those tasteful doujinshis! It's totally not worth it, at least not for me.

I wish nothing but good luck for the poor Tobe Kakeru. Tons of it. Ho boy Tobe, if only you knew what you're getting yourself into.

"Good luck with that then. To the both of you. I mean it"

At that, the glasses-wearing girl smiled a sweet smile and said,

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

"So, how was it Hiko? You had fun?"

"Yeah. I guess it's not so bad."

The double date has already ended and the both of, me and Miura and I, are on our way home. If you're wondering, I'm walking her home first. Our houses aren't really that faraway and me being the chivalrous gentleman that I am, I just cannot let this attractive young woman walk her way home on her own! That and Komachi will probably chew me out if she found out that I didn't.

And oh, if you're wondering, Tobe's plan of having to ride the ferris with just Ebina-san was realized when Ebina-san herself asked of him just that. Can you imagine the face that Tobe had? Welp, again, props to you Tobe!

"Really though Hikio, you don't have to walk me home. I can handle myself."

"Please Miura, I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing this because I want too. Besides, it's not like I'm going out of my way. This isn't the first time we did this you know"

At that, the fire queen blushed. Huh? What's with that. Don't do something so unexpected Miura-san! You're making me blush too!

…

"Thanks Hikio."

We then continued to walk our way in silence, with the occasional chatter that is usually initiated by the Miura. I may have admitted that I have changed but that didn't mean that I'd have suddenly become a chatterbox. My core personality is still the same.

Our walk went like that for a while, that is until we've come across someone.

"Y-yui?" said Miura in mild surprise. I am surprised too. It's the expected reaction when you come across someone you didn't expect to.

"Ah. Yumiko." replied the pinkhead, an expression of mild surprise apparent on her face too.

"And Hikki?" she added accompanied with much more surprise.

Huh. I guess she didn't expect to see me out here to. I usually don't go out in the weekends afterall. Even I would be surprised if I saw me out today.

Welp, given that my presence was already acknowledged, I have to greet her.

"Yo." came my usual reply. Short. Precise. Compact. But still does its job. To this day, I still wonder why Yukinoshita finds it barbaric and inappropriate. It's just a greeting you know? No need to cause such a fuss about it! Sheesh!

After our greetings, Yuigahama then gazed at the both of us, a questioning look on her face. Ah right, it's pretty curious that the one Hikigaya Hachiman is out his beloved during the weekend. What is more curious than that though is that he's not alone. He's accompanied by another.

I already have in mind the probable question that she's going to ask.

"Uhm, what are you two doing together?"

I was going to give her my reply when the lady beside me beat me to it.

"We just came from the Tobe and Hina's date. You already know about it didn't you?"

"Oh right. Hina-chan did tell me about that." replied, scratching the back of her head.

"How about you Yui? Where did you come from? And what's with that you're carrying?"

"Ah these. I'm uh… I'm taking up English lessons."

Ah. Yeah. I remembered that she's taking those.

"Oh yeah. Hina told me about that. What for though?"

"W-well, I just thought that I might need it you know? Ehe."

And some more chatter came after that. About what, I don't really know. My brain has started to tune their voices out. It's all white noise to me is what I mean to say. And so, I just let the two girls have their conversation.

All the while they're talking though, there was one persistent thought that has been running on my mind. Wasn't the cram school that Yuighama goes to closed for today?

 **Ebina Hina Opens Up - End**

 **[1]** _ **Do yu kno da wei?**_ **On of the phrases commonly said by the meme Ugandan Knuckles.**

 **[2]** **Another shameless advertisement for Yggdra Union. Gran Centurio is the name of the BFS that the titular character Yggdra wields.**

 **[3] A sort of excerpt from my first Oregairu Fanfic 'Are the Rom-Com Gods Favoring Me Now?'**

 **[4] Can you guess who the young lady is?**

 **A/N Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for the very delayed update. Aside from having another writer's block, I seem to have lost my motivation to write in general. Writing has become a chore for me, and I don't like that. So I forced myself to write this, in the hopes the I could get out of this slump. I don't want to give up writing. I still have my dream of publishing my very own novel.**

 **Next thing, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed all over the place. It's the result of me having to force myself to finish this thing. Please tell me if it's even barely readable. I'd probably revise it in the future though if it stays unsatisfactory for me.**

 **I can't say that I'm back on the swing of things. But I'm really trying what I can to get out of this phase.**

 **PS: I already published a prototype of my own novel in fictionpress. It's still just the prologue though, but if you're interested, you can PM me and I'll give you the link.**


	5. Isshiki Iroha is Still as Sly as Ever

**Isshiki Iroha is Still Sly as Ever**

"Good morning Senpai!"

Mornings.

Both wonderful and horrible.

Wonderful because you find out that you are still alive and are going to live yet another day, whatever things may come. Another day of having to enjoy your life, such as having breakfast with your cute little sister. Or, trekking your way to school with your cute little sister. Or spending quality time with your cute little sister. Or having dinner with your cute little sister. Or ending the day with your cute little sister spouting in her cute and lovable voice 'I love you so much gomii-chan!'. Bonus points for when those cute fangs show. You get my point, right?

Horrible because you'd have to leave the land of sleep, which, in my opinion, is the most beautiful place that a man can go to. Not to mention the land of beautiful and tasteful dreams. Oh ho, that is another bag of chips to open. A bag of tasty, crispy, delightful chips. A bag of chips damn worthy of opening it is. I'm pretty sure that anyone who had been there knows what I'm talking about. Uhm-hm.

Unless you hate life in general. Or you didn't ever have dreams. Or you don't sleep at all. Then mornings are just horrible little things for you. An ugly way of living life, but eh, who am I to judge?

Especially Monday mornings.

Monday as a day is already universally hated by itself. To most, if not all, it is the dreadful start for busy days ahead. It's not like you can fault people for it though, the hate that is. You can't fault Monday for the hate too. Imagine Monday is a guy. See, Monday here is just being himself, just living as himself, just existing as himself. But because of the circumstances that was given to him, he is hated, and he can't even do anything about it. The set of circumstances given to him that he can't help but accept screams THIS GUY SHOULD BE ABSOLUTELY HATED WITHOUT EXCEPTIONS NO QUESTIONS ASKED OR YOU WILL EXPERIENCE HELL ON EARTH.

…

Okay, I may have exaggerated with the last bit, but I'd like to think that my point has already been well communicated.

What a poor guy Monday is. He is hated just because he exists. And he can't do anything about it. I know that feeling very well. Afterall, I have- I eh, I mean, a friend of a friend of mine has experienced that kind of life. But I've heard that things are now a lot better for that guy. He's got some people that treats him humanely now, like how it should always have been.

Source: Me- I mean, my friend of that friend of a friend.

And now we talk about Monday mornings.

If there is one thing more hated than Monday, it is the dreadful Monday morning.

If Monday morning is a guy, he's that guy that forcefully breaks in to your room, shouts in the loudest voice that he can "WAKE UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! SAY GOOBYE TO YOUR SHORT AND UNENJOYABLE VACATION BECAUSE I'M SURE AS HELL THAT YOU WON'T BE HAVING ONE FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"and then, if that wasn't enough for you to recognize and acknowledge his presence, he'd spit at you for as many times as it takes for you to realize and respect the fact that he is very there.

You'd be doing yourself a very huge favor if you just accept the fact that he is there the very moment he entered your room.

…

You get my point right? Right?!

"Senpai, I said good mor-"

"Why are you in my bed Isshiki?"

Mornings used to be a source of joy for me though. I mean, who wouldn't be swimming in joy when he is greeted by the loveliest most cutest adorablest bestest best little sister of all little sisters first thing in the morning? Only killjoys wouldn't. Don't be like them. Don't become one. Don't be a killjoy.

Granted that it's only temporary joy but knowing what lies ahead of me for the rest of the day, it's still nice to know that at least I get to experience joy even if it's only just during the mornings. And yes, even if they're pretty much short-lived. Joy is still joy. That's already a lot for one such Hikigaya Hachiman.

A note of reminder though: **Hikagaya Haciman is not a giga sis-con.**

Now repeat after me.

 **Hikagaya Haciman is not a giga sis-con.**

Now repeat that for as long as it takes you to accept that that is a fact.

The power of repetition should not be understated afterall. **[1]**

 **Hikagaya Haciman is not a giga sis-con.**

Uhm-hmm.

Nowadays though, with Komachi no longer acting as my personal alarm clock, mornings just became, well, mornings.

Plain ol' regular mornings.

Things are a lot better for me now though, what with how my days go being no longer as bad as they did before, so I guess the universe just decided that 'hey, it seems things are looking okay for you now so I guess you won't be needing your daily morning dose of sisterly love anymore'. They do say that you can't have it all, but of all the things that can be taken off from me, why does it have to be that huh?!

…

 **Hikagaya Haciman is not a giga sis-con.**

"Well, I was going to wake you up but then, I saw your sleeping face and I suddenly felt a warm sensation in my chest as I gazed at how comfortable you looked, and so here I am. Tee-hee!" Isshiki said, sticking her tongue out after and lightly bumping a fist on her head.

Ah. So that's all what it was. It is only reasonable that she did what she did. Given her reason, for it to come to this, it's totally understandable. I understand. Uhm-hmm. Everything is dandy then. All is well.

Not.

Let me make things clear here. Give some context, know what I mean?

First of, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, no matter how many people would tend to disagree and will go to greater lengths just to express such disagreement, am still a normal teenage boy… or male… or guy… or something. My hormonal actions, or rather, reactions are still there, and they do function as they are expected of. Like, yeah, I admit, my heart did skip a beat when I woke up to the fact that there is a girl laying on my bed beside me. Yep, even if that girl is Isshiki, who, let's admit it, is plenty attractive. If I didn't know her personally so well, I'd take her for an idol. She is really attractive is what I'm saying. So yeah, when all is said and done, I am still a normal human boy. Biologically at the very least.

The thing is though, this is Isshiki we are talking about. You know how she does things right? This may just be another one of her pranks fueled by her sly and foxy nature. I've been a subject of her pranks for how many times now. And while they're virtually harmless, some of them are very dangerous to my poor ol' heart. Like that one time when she whispered to my ear the words ' _take responsibility'._ To this day, it still sends shivers to my spine whenever I think about it. Such a scary woman Isshiki is.

Even more so now, given that I know how she feels about me. Remember the time when I said that Isshiki is pretty much making advances towards me? I wasn't being a delusional teenage. And I wasn't lying either. Contrary to popular belief, I am not that dense when it comes to things related to romance. I just willfully try my damnest to dismiss them, because you know, of my history with the thing.

So I pretty much know what I'm talking about when I say that Isshiki is making her advances towards me. She's not being subtle about it too you know? I mean, look at where she's at, and what she's doing right now. Does that, in all sorts of ways, look subtle to you?

If you say yes, I advise you to go see the nearest doctor and have your eyes, or rather, brain checked. It doesn't seem to function as it should be.

…

Sigh.

Really though. It's not like I don't like Isshiki. I mean, given the right time and circumstances, I'd definitely try a relationship with her. Unfortunately for her though, those two are things that I don't have right now. I can't see us working out as a couple. Atleast for now. Who knows what's in store for us in the future right? I certainly don't.

Besides, with what happened to me and _her_ (you know who I'm referring to), I'd like to take a break from it all for a while. I still haven't fully recovered from it, pathetic how that may sound, but eh, I'm tired of denying it. I'm tired of falsely admitting to myself that I have finally moved on.

I maybe am moving on, but I am **still** moving on.

…

"Just, get out of the room so I can freshen up." I said to her as I got out of my bed. "And please bring that thing with you." I said some more as I pointed towards the anomaly that is happily perched on my desk.

At that, Isshiki got out of the bed too, now sitting on one of its edges.

"But why though Senpai? It's a perfectly good picture!" she protested.

I felt a vein somewhere inside my head popped out at hearing that.

…

Okay.

Let's look at things objectively.

The anomaly on my desk, which is a picture, does indeed look good. I wouldn't say perfectly good, because I really don't know what that is, but it is good enough to be displayed on a desk. Given a good story behind it, I wouldn't really it being there.

But what reason is there for a picture, a portrait of a girl, that girl being Isshiki, to be displayed on my desk?

"That may be the case, but tell me Isshiki, what reason is there for me to have that on my desk?" I relayed to Isshiki what I had in mind.

At that, Isshiki put a finger on her chin displaying a look of thinking, which is pretty pointless because we all know that the answer to that question, which is a rhetorical one by the way, is none, but eh, I'll let her have her moment.

A few moments later, Isshiki displayed a look as if she found her answer. Huh, well then, show me what you got Isshiki.

"Uhmm… it's a perfectly good picture?"

…

One of my palms meet my face at that. Honestly, I didn't know what I expected from this fox. I just… ugh.

"Other than that, Isshiki." I said as if to give her another chance, but I'm really thinking of just giving it up and let that anomaly stay there displayed on my desk. It's not like anyone else would see it anyway. Aside from Komachi, Isshiki, and my parents, it's not like everyday someone else enters my room.

"Well, you said you wanted it."

Ah. So that was it. I said I wan-

Wait, hold on.

"Uh-wha? I never said that."

"Uhmm, you kinda did when you said that you wanted to take that picture instead of me."

Ah. So that was it. I'm totally stupid for not realizing that.

Not.

What's with that twisted logic of hers? Wasn't it clear as day what I meant to say when I said what I said? I only to take the picture. How does that translate to me wanting a picture of her?

"And isn't it only logical for a boyfriend to have a picture of his girlfriend on his desk?"

…

I totally give up. There's no use arguing with this girl. Logic, or rather, common sense does not apply to her. Just let that damn photo stay where it wants to say dang it!

As if hearing my inner ramblings, Isshiki giggled. _Yeah right, laugh at my misery! Little foxy devil…_

"I'll see you downstairs Senpai. Don't take too long okay?"

And then the fox finally leaves the room, but not without flashing me her signature smile first.

…

What did I do to deserve this?

…

I examined once again the anomaly that caused this morning's misery. It's just simple portrait of Isshiki really. Just her and her smiling face. Nothing that can be made a major issue of. Totally can be justified if explained well.

I still wonder what on earth was Isshiki thinking placing this picture here. But eh, it's not like I totally understand how her thought process goes, so I'd rather not waste my time thinking about it.

As I was about to leave my desk, I noticed another anomaly that is on my desk. Unlike the previous one though which caused me a headache, this one actually brought a smile to my face. A real smile at that. **[2]**

That sly fox.

* * *

"So, how are things looking up for you?" asked Miura, who is currently my companion en route to my usual after class activities.

"You'd have to be specific with that." I replied.

It's only true. If you were to be asked that question, how would you answer? What would your answer be? I mean, it can be related to anything!

Was she referring to my current state of academics? If so, my grades are just fine.

Was she referring to how are things after that double date that we both went to? If so, I don't really have an answer for that.

Was she referring to my current state of my relationship with the one and only cutest most adorable loveliest bestest best little sister of all little sisters Komachi? Was she referring to anything specific at all? If so, I'd say that we still absolutely love each other.

…

Hmm. Come to think of it, maybe it was a rhetorical question and maybe I could just answer what I want. You know, small talk.

As I was deep in my thoughts, I heard a sigh coming from none other than the lady I'm with. Basing on how deep it was, it means that she's experiencing disappointment. Huh, I wonder why that is though.

"Hikio, weren't we just talking about the upcoming tennis tourney that our club would participate in?"

…

"Shouldn't that already give you context?"

…

Blunder.

I have no excuse for that. Sometimes, you have your moments of brilliance. Sometimes, you have your moments of idiocy.

"R-right. Sorry about that."

Tennis huh.

"Welp, if I were to put it into words, I'm nowhere near worse than when I started learning the sport."

Which is true. If I were to objectively judge myself regarding my capability with tennis, I'd say than I'm a few levels higher than when I started. Aside from the basics, I know a few tricks and then some. If I were to be pitted against a total beginner, barring any miracles and similar bullshit, I'd most probably come out the victor.

"Ughh, the way you word things still annoys me you know? Why can't you just say out straight that you're improving? Seriously, what's with this weird fixation of being not positive all the time?"

…

But wasn't what I said positive in tone? It certainly did sound like it to me.

"And the thing is, you only do it when it comes to yourself. Really Hikio, stop underselling yourself already. You are much much better than what you think."

…oi, what is with this mood? Weren't we having just small talk a few minutes before? How did it evolve to this?

"I know that you think that that is a part of you, but I just cannot accept it. In fact, I hate it." At that, the fire queen stopped on her tracks, hugged her arm and looked away from me, as if expressing her extreme disappointment in me.

…

What she said is true though. I seem to be less positive when I talk about myself. It's not like I'm brimming with positivity when I talk about others (Totsuka is an exception), but the contrast is something that you can't miss. It's reasonable that they're world apart!

I don't know if it is a habit that I incidentally developed over the years, or if it is something intrinsic within me. What I do know is that I'm aware of it. I mean, I'm aware that I do it. But it's not like I'm aware of it all the time. Sometimes, it just happens.

Hmm, isn't that how habits function? You tend to not notice habits when you do them afterall.

…

If I am to be asked whether I like this part of me, my honest answer would be no. But I accept it. I mean, it is a part of me. Acceptance doesn't necessarily mean that you like it though.

Am I trying to change that part of me? I'd like to think that I am. Like, be easier on myself is what I'm saying. Don't be too hard on myself. Give myself more credit. That kind of thing.

But it's hard to change a core part of your personality, and I can confidently say that this part of me isn't something arbitrary. Still though, that won't stop me from changing it. One step at a time.

For now though,

"I cannot say that I am better." I finally said after a number of minutes of suffocating silence.

As I say that, I can see a glimpse of Miura's figure getting more depressed than she already is. But I'm sure that what I'm about to say would drastically change that.

"Afterall, I already am the best!" I said in the most optimistic tone that I can muster, which isn't really that much, but eh, props for trying?

The lady with the drills jerked her head towards me (o-oi! Be careful with that! you might break your neck), displaying her face to me. What's displayed on it was a look of utter confusion and disbelief. Maybe I could squeeze in surprise there too.

She had that look for a few seconds up until her cheeks swollen up, getting redder by the second. It is a if she's holding back something.

"Pfft. HAha. hahahahAha." and so there it is. The fit of giggles that I was aiming for. Mission successful.

"W-what's with that?! Haha! Seriously, I didn't expect that from you Hikio! HahA!"

Well, to be fair, I didn't too. But hey, didn't we already established that I've undergone some changes? This may be one of them.

And really, I cannot yet deal with the heavy atmosphere that we were in just now. I still have the tennis club to attend to you know?

"Well you should. Or shouldn't. Whatever. I'm a man full of surprises!" I further said in my attempt to lighten the mood.

And it worked given how her Miura's fit of giggle still raged on. It eventually died down though, as with every other time she had one of those.

"But really Hikio, you do know what I mean right?"

…

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's get going then!"

* * *

"Oh! Yahallo Hachiman! Miura-san!"

…wait, I'm not just seeing things right?

"Oh. Good afternoon to you too Totsuka-san. It seems practice has already started huh? Sorry for being late."

I'm not just being delusional here right?

"It's okay Miura-san. We only just started. Come. Let's have a great time again today!"

Can somebody please answer me?

"Uhhm, Hachiman?"

….

"You're holding a racket."

"Yes. Yes I am."

…

"You're wearing tennis gear."

"Yes. Yes I am indeed!"

…

"You're playing again."

"Uh-hmm. Indeed I am Hachiman."

…

Oi, this is real right?

"So Hachiman, wanna go a round?"

…

…

…

"Oi HIki-"

"My pleasure!"

* * *

"Miura, can you pinch me on the cheek one more time? So that I can definitely say to myself that I'm not dreaming?"

"For the last time Hikio, you're not dreaming."

…

"But Totsuka is-"

"Yes. I know. He's playing again."

…

"Totsuka is-"

"Ughh. Look I know I said I hated it when you undersell yourself, but I can't say that I like this side of you either."

…

I think I should stop.

…

But really though, Totsuka is playing again. I am genuinely happy for that fact.

"Alright alright. I'll stop now. I'm just… happy for him you know?"

Yes. And I have every reason too. It is no secret that Totsuka loves tennis. The passion he has for the sports isn't something that anyone can dismiss. For him to be able to play again, could you just imagine how he feels right now?

…

I couldn't. But I'm pretty sure that it includes happiness. Overwhelming happiness maybe? He was unable to play for a long time afterall. Because of what happened to him. It truly is wonderful that he's able to play again.

…

I am truly happy for him.

"You know, you'd be more handsome if you wear that smile more often."

Did those words really come out of Miura's mouth?

And smile? Am I smiling right now?

…

Yeah. I am indeed smiling. I can feel it. It's a by-product of the happiness that I feel right now. But even so, what did Miura aim to do when she said that? What did she mean by it? Did she mean it when she said what she said?

It is no hidden fact that that Miura Yumiko is a direct, outspoken person. She often says what it is that she wants to say. It is a part of her personality. I don't dislike that part of her. Perhaps it is one of the reasons why I am this comfortable of having this kind of relationship (which is friendship by the way) with her. It is also one of the reasons why I'm not afraid of being outspoken with her too.

Really though, who would have thought that me and the fire queen would be this… close? Are we already close enough to warrant me to describe our relationship as that though? Hmm.

"Anyways, let's get go going Hikio. It is already getting late."

Oh yeah. That's right. Club has already ended, and we were on our way home. If you're wondering how did my match with Totsuka go, we ended up with a tie, though I'm positively sure that it won't go that way if he wasn't held back by months of inactivity.

…

Whoa there. Did I really just use the word positive there? Huh. One step at a time indeed.

I guess that I'm just truly happy right now.

 **Isshiki Iroha is Still Sly as Ever - End**

 **[1] A line that stuck on me when I read one of my favorite Oregairu fanfics 'One Thing Leads to Another' by Azulito. If you haven't read it yet, I implore you to check it out.**

 **[2] Can you guess what anomaly it is that brought a smile to this 8man's face? It has something to do with the previously sole photo displayed on his desk.**

 **A/N Hey there. A relatively fast update don't you think? I managed to get some time off, and welp, get back some of my passion for writing too. I'm simultaneously writing for my own novel too. I just have so many ideas, yet only a limited amount of time to put everything into words.**

 **And oh yeah, the young lady from the previous chapter is none other than Yuzumiya Ruri, though I understand if you didn't get that reference. She's an OC of mine from my first Oregairu fanfic. She's heavily inspire by Suzumiya Haruri though so it's only understandable if you thought that it was her.**

 **Have you noticed how I made Isshiki pretty the comic relief in this story? Don't get me wrong. I did not do it to disrespect her, so please calm down you Irohafags… I mean, fans. I just thought that she fits the bill for this particular story of mine.**

 **I'm already going OOC territory here but it's all because of character development. Just putting it here to let you know that I'm aware of it.**


	6. Kawasaki Saki Moves On With Her Life

**Even Kawasaki Saki Moves On With Her Life**

"Pass me the salt please."

I reach for the salt and do as I was told.

"Can you slice these for me?"

She hands me a set of vegetables for me to cut. What kind of cut, it's probably not something sophisticated. I am not a pro-chef, nor am I a cook. Neither is she. We are just two teenagers working 'together' in a kitchen.

I, however, or rather, my body, didn't readily do as I what I was told unlike earlier when I did, or rather, my body did. Huh. It did as what I was told readily earlier though. Weird. I wonder why. Heh.

"…"

"…"

I continue to blankly stare at the vegetables, all of which remained uncut, that she handed to me. For some reason, my body doesn't want to do what I was told to do. I swear that I have the reason at the tip of my tongue. I just couldn't get a grip on it.

"…"

"…please."

And so my body immediately does what I was told to do.

Huh.

So that was what's missing. I get it now.

WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!

Just kidding. I already know what magic she used. And just to be sure, it's not the kind of magic that you would think of, so stop with the train of thought that my current companion is secretly a witch or something along those lines.

This is reality kid. Witches? Wizard? Sorcerers? Santa Claus? They don't exist.

…

"This should be done soon. Could you please prepare the table?"

I do as I was told and prepared-

Hey wait. What exactly is going on here?

"Oi Miura." I said in a surprisingly (but not really) annoyed tone.

"Not now Hikio. I'm concentrating on cooking here." was her annoying (but not really; it's only from my point of view) reply.

"But Miu-"

"Please Hikio."

And just like that, my urge to complain was gone. Just like that. What kind of magic is this?! I retract my earlier statement that witches don't exist in this world. They exist! There is clearly one here.

Nah, I'm just being a delusional teenager who is trying to escape the reality that he is someone that can be easily manipulated by anyone (more so if the said anyone is an attractive woman… can't blame me… I'm still a guy you know?) so long as they say the magic word.

…that's really sad you know? Whatever did this poor boy do to deserve this?

What if there comes a time when everyone know of this weakness of mine? What if they use it for unsavoury things? What would become of me then?! Would I be refuse? Or would I be someone who has lost his soul and become noting other than a tool to advance their interests?

….

Okay.

Table is set and done.

Miura should be done by now too. We will set up the dining table, and then we'll talk about what the hell is going on right here. That will definitely happen. And then I will have my peace, and I will celebrate such peace by drinking a dozen cans of MAXX COFFEE. Maybe two. Maybe even three. All in one go!

"Hey. This is good. You just keep getting better and better with your cooking." I said to her as I took a serving of her cooking. What it is that she cooked exactly? Nothing extravagant. It's still breakfast afterall. She just cooked some curry is all.

But I'll be damned if I didn't say that it is one of the best curries I've ever tasted. Komachi's curry is still the best, but Miura's isn't lagging far behind (mom's curry is on a whole new level though, so it'd be unfair to use is as basis for the best curry).

"Really? Well good then. There still more if you want. Just be sure to leave some for Komachi." was Miura's reply.

Oh yeah, speaking of Komachi, she'd usually have breakfast with me, but since today is a weekend, she's still sleeping. Not surprising what with her staying late up night lately. See, I introduced to her my Yggdra-waifu **[1]** , and she finally saw the big deal on why I love her so much. She begged me to let her spend some time with her, and I happily obliged. It's not everyday that I the same sparkle on one's eyes the way I did when I first saw Yggdra-chan. Ahhhh, the memories.

But that wasn't the reason why she stayed up late last night. I just wanted to share it. Spread the love. Spread the love for my Yggdra-waifu! But she is my waifu ok? But you could still love her. Just keep in mind that she is my waifu and we're good.

…

Wait. Wasn't there something else that needs to be talked about?

"Oi Miura."

"Yes Hikio?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here."

This. This is what should be talked. The mystery on why, on a perfectly peaceful weekend, the fire queen of Sobu high, the one and only Miura Yumiko, is here in the Hikigaya residence. On top of that, she cooked breakfast. Such a mystery cannot be left unsolved. And detective Hikigaya Hachiman is on the case.

"Hikio, don't tell me you forgot?"

I forgot? Hey wait a minute here missy. What am I suppose to forget here? We didn't talk about this. We didn't agree on us having breakfast here. And it's not like I'd approve in the first place.

"What the hell are you talking about woman? There's nothing to forget here!" I protested. It's not like I have to defend myself, but why do I get the feeling that I should?

"Kawasaki-san's request. You know? The one." she says confidently, as if her reply answers all the questions in the world.

I do remember Kawasaki's request. And it is indeed today. But what does that have anything to do with this? Kawasaki didn't exactly request that Miura make breakfast for me.

"And what does that have to do with this?" I questioned her with an expression akin to a police officer interrogating a suspicious individual.

"Well, didn't I say that I'd come as well?" she answered with confidence.

I remember that as well, but I also remember that I didn't readily agree with her. See, as far as I remember, Kawasaki ask her request of me and me only. I remember that Miura just happened to be there. And it's not like the request needed another hand for it to be fulfilled, as far I remember. In fact, I remember that if Kawasaki didn't specifically ask me, I would have suggested that she ask just Miura instead. But alas, I remember that she did. I remember that Kawasaki Saki asked for one Hikagaya Hachiman. She did not ask for a Miura Yumiko, at least, that's what I remember.

See, I remember! I remember all of it! I didn't forget anything!

I didn't voice my objection (to Miura joining in as well) though because I don't have any say on the matter. I wasn't the one making the request. Kawasaki was. And she was okay with Miura with joining in, so why would I object to that? And it's not like things would get troublesome if she were to join.

But what does all of those have anything to do with this? This current set-up that were in?

"Yes you did." I expressed my agreement on one thing, and that made her nod her head in satisfaction.

"But you didn't say that you'd come here. You said that you'd come there." I expressed my disagreement on another, and that made her frown in frustration.

"Oh c'mon Hikio. It's not like it's doing you any harm. And you get to eat a free meal!"

Well yeah. It was indeed free. She even brought her own ingredients. So yeah, it's free.

"Besides, it's not like it's my first time here. And it's not the first time I cooked for you either. So really, what's the harm here?"

"You could have told me that you were planning on doing this."

"And you would agree with it, huh?"

Okay. She got me there. It's not like I don't appreciate her sentiment. I just don't like to be indebted to anyone. See, this is different from the times she made me lunch. She didn't need to spend extra effort to make me one (the lunch). This, she had to go out of her way just to do makes me feel like I owe her something. I don't like that. I don't like that at all!

"I won't, but I know that that won't stop you."

But eh, it has already happened. And I get to eat a delicious meal, even if it was only curry. So yeah, not much I can do but just the make most out of this situation. Seconds please!

"Right. So what's wrong with this?"

But there's this one thing.

If it was any other weekend, I won't really mind this much. I would still mind, but not as intense as now. But this weekend, there is one thing.

"Miura-senpai cooked for you? And it wasn't the first time?"

It is that.

"I-i-iroha? What are you doing here?"

"YOu chEaTing CheATher oF a SenPAi!"

That was of course, directed at me.

-0-

 **And that's if for now... this is just a teaser. It felt like I have to upload this as soon as possible. To let you know guys that I am still alive. And that I want to continue this fanfic. So here, and unfinished chapter that hopefully I can finish within the month.**


End file.
